


Just Say Yes (RoyalChaos Fanfic/ChilledxZe)

by xXAkatsukixLoverXx



Category: RoyalChaos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAkatsukixLoverXx/pseuds/xXAkatsukixLoverXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilled and Ze were very close friends who had a bromance going on. Ze was completely oblivious to Chilled's countless attempts to show him how he really felt. No matter how hard he tried, Ze didn't notice a thing.Then one day, things seem to change when Ze is forced to move with Chilled due to problems at home. Now that Chilled is finally given a chance to show Ze how he really feels with no one around to ruin things. He'll do anything to get Ze to love him back, or at least to show a sign thay he does. When that day comes, the day Ze notices the feelings Chilled holds for him. Chilled will ask him the question, "Will you be my boyfriend?"<br/>Later, something else would be asked, receiving this answer<br/>"Just say yes."</p><p>*Mature Audience Only*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like don't read! 
> 
> My grammar and writing may be horrible, but you're going to have to deal with it. If not, just do me a favor and don't read any further ;)

**Chilled's View**

I was literally jumping in my seat, Ze had called me through Skype not to long ago and we agreed to meet with one another in a week or two. Of course it was just for fun, but seeing that I had a crush on him...this was a dream come true! I jumped around my house, screaming random words. I stopped once one of my neighbors complained.

Maybe I should play some Gmod real for a bit, I have nothing better to do... I hopped on Gmod and invited Ze, Ohm, Minx, and SeaNanner's. The rest of the crew was offline at the moment. We all connected to Skype so we could talk and hear each other clearly. A video my fans would surely or hopefully enjoy.

"Okay, guys. What are we playing exactly?" I asked, messing around with my keyboard.

"Maybe some Murder?" Minx suggested.

"I don't know, we could always play hide-and-seek you guys." Ohm suggested.

I frowned lightly, "Isn't there something else we could do, possibly something new? Different?" I added, tired of playing the same games 24/7.

"Hey guys, I think I got an idea." Ze stated, his soothing voice being a melody to my ear.

"And that idea is?" Adam, or SeaNanner's asked.

"Not to long ago, some friends and I played this one game where you choose a fruit and the person with the gun gets to choose whichever fruit they want. And that fruit they choose is the person they get to shoot. It was pretty cool, we should try it out." Ze said, explaining the whole concept of the game.

I nodded slowly, it did sound pretty fun, I had to admit that. It was new, interesting, and it had a way where we could involve murder. "I second that, it sounds cool. Nice idea, bud." I said, congratulating Ze.

He muttered a thanks, making me blush darkly. Adam cleared his throat, catching our attention. "So what you're saying is that the gun holder chooses a fruit, and the person holding the fruit can get killed?" He confirmed.

"Yeah, pretty much the point." Ze said.

"Sounds fun to me, so why not?" Minx laughed.

"On with the game! Adam, start the game in Murder then, if we need a murderer that's the perfect mode." Ohm added.

"Alright, alright. Hold on, geez." Adam said. I could almost feel him smirking from here. We entered the Murder gamemode, I was a normal bystander and my name was Papa yet my character was a girl.

"Okay, let's meet by the little fruit stand by the water." I said, running over to the fruit stand, looking at all the fruit. My eyes were set on the bananas. Ohm, Minx, Adam and Ze jumped down next to me.

"Alrighty then. Who has the gun?" Adam or X-ray asked, running around us. I looked around, glancing at each person.

Minx/Joliet pulled out a gun, "I do." She said, running to Adam and pointing the gun at him. Adam backed away, "Woah, hold on there. Watch where you pointing that gun, Minx. You might just kill someone before the game even starts." Adam warned.

Minx laughed, "I got it, so what do I do now, Ze?" She asked.

Ze/Romeo ran over, "Minx, you would go over to the wall and look at it while we pick a fruit. Once we pick a fruit and are ready, you'll say the fruit you want to shoot and will turn around to shoot the person holding the fruit you named. Oh, and no peeking. " Ze giggled. "But, seeing that we have an extra person, one of us is going to have to grab the same fruit as someone else. The only problem is that both of you would die."

I smiled, oh god... that giggle is just so...amazing. "I'm ready." Minx said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Pick a fruit!" Ohm shouted, running to the stand of fruits. Shit! I picked an orange, Ze got a watermelon, Adam, grabbed a banana, and Ohm picked an orange. Just my luck.

"Shit, Ohm! Did you really need to grab my fruit?!" I shouted.

"Shut up, Chilled! I have no other choice but to pick this one!" He shouted back.

I literally slapped myself. "Are you kidding me?! There's two other fucking fruits to choose from!" I laughed.

"Oh that's right... oh well." He shrugged it off.

After that, Minx turned around and choose orange... fucking orange of all fruits! "oh shit..." I muttered as she shot both me and Ohm. Turns out Ohm was the murderer. That ended the game for us, we played 6 more rounds before Minx has to leave since Krism wanted to go out for a bit. I said bye as did the others. Adam had to leave since he wanted to spend alone time with Cathy. Even Ohm wanted to leave, his excuse was that he was tired, but I really doubt that. He was really hyper in the past rounds we played. Ze and I said bye again.

Then, a grin formed on my face. I was alone with Ze, this was the chance I needed to talk about him coming over. I looked at Ze in his camera from Skype, "Hey, Ze. Can we talk for a bit without playing some games? " I asked.

"Sure. What is it you want to talk about??" He asked, giving me a smile.

I grinned widely, "About you coming over! What else!" I exclaimed with a chuckle. "L

"Oh yeah. Sorry Chilly willy, I forgot about that." He said, chuckling nervously.

"Man, you can't keep forgetting things like that, Ze. But hey, that's one thing I love about you." I said, smiling.

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I love you to dude." He said.

I frowned. Ze, you don't seem to understand how much I really do like you...how real the words I say are. If only you'd realize soon enough. Forcing a small smile on my face, I looked at Ze. "So, when exactly do you plan on coming over?" I asked.

"Next week." He replied. "What should I bring? "

"Bring whatever you think you would need for the two weeks you'll be staying here for. Clothes, stuff like that." I said, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Thanks, Chilly willy. Love you." Ze said, winking at me.

I blushed hard, "Love you too. But I'd watch yourself there Ze. I won't be able to hold myself back " I said, flirtatiously.

He laughed, "stop messing with me, Chilled. You don't need to act like you like me anymore. Fans are fans, leave it at that."

I frowned. I'm not joking around... I'm telling you the truth, can't you see that I love you?

"Hey, I have to go Chilled. Talk to you later bud." He said, waving at me.

"Bye, Ze." I said, smiling. "I love you."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. "

Once he hung up, I growled and slammed my hands on my desk. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I screamed, yanking at my short hair. "Why can't he just notice I like him, to him it's always a joke!" Tears streamed down my face.

"Ze, please...please... Just show me you love me, show me a sign. Anything! I just need a sign! I'm dying here... Can't you see that?"


	2. My House is Yours, Bud

**Chilled's P.O.V**

My alarm started ringing. I groaned and smacked my arm around looking for my phone, once I did it flew to the . My eyes flew open and I jumped off my bed in only my boxers to grab my phone. "I'm so sorry! I won't ever throw you around like that again!" I said while rubbing my phone on my cheek. I hate those moments in the morning where I would throw my phone around and then hug it like I broke up with it recently. I sighed and looked at the date, November 26. It was the day before Thanksgiving.

I walked into my kitchen, oblivious to my nudeness of my lower area. I ate a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. As I went to place my dirty dishes in the sink, I received a phone call. I answered it and placed my phone by my ear, "Hello?" I said, tossing my dishes into the sink, a small clattering coming from the sink.

"Hey, Chilly willy. How are you?" Ze greeted.

I froze, Ze! "Hey, Ze! I'm doing good at the moment, I just woke up and ate. How about you?" I asked.

He giggled, "I've been fine, I've been pretty busy for the past few hours though." He said, then whispered something I couldn't quite here. "Buddy, I think you're going to like what I'm about to say." He said, happily.

I rose an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" I asked, curious to Ze's sudden secret. I frowned. Does Ze have a girlfriend, boyfriend, someone special he cares for? "Hurry, Ze... Just tell me." I muttered.

"You asked for it..." He said, taking a deep breath. "Chilled... Make room for me in your house because I'm coming over and I'm staying!"

I gasped, "S-Staying?" I sputtered out, shocked. Ze, the guy I like a lot, is  _staying_  at my house!

"Yeah, is that okay?" He asked, hesitantly, sounding a bit unsure about coming over now.

I was beaming with excitement, "Okay, is that okay?! Hell yeah it is!" I shouted, literally jumping in joy from this marvelous. "When did you think of this?" He stopped talking for a minute, and I was left listening to the now silent line. "Ze?"

"I-I'm sorry... It's just that my family is having problems over where they want to do the whole Thanksgiving feast at...and it kinda went out of hand..." He muttered sadly, my heart breaking at how alone he sounded.

I sighed, "Ze. You can come over whenever something like this happens, but i'll let you know right now that I'm glad you're staying with me. Now I won't be alone for Thanksgiving like I usually am." I stated, smiling at the thought of me and Ze sitting together to celebrate Thanksgiving with each other. I won't be alone for once.

"See, I guess there's something good coming out of this for you after all." He said, with a light giggle. "-Oh, my flight has just been called. I should get going, I'll call you when I get to the next airport."

I nodded, "Got it, just try getting here quick, alright?' I asked, chuckling as he did with me. He gave me a yes and hung up, heading to his flight. I grinned madly. Ze was coming over to stay, how better can this day get! Wait... He said make room for me in your house, right? I gulped. I have only one room in my house that actually has some furniture in it. My guest room, which is really my storage room needs a bed and everything.

I threw my hands up in the air, "That means I have to go shopping!" I whined, tossing myself on my couch. "Ugh, I hate shopping."

Sighing, I forced myself up, "I should wait till Ze gets here...I mean the guest room is going to be his after all. Might as well let him decorate it as he wants." I mused.

••••••••••••••••••

**Ze's View**

"The plane will be arriving it's destination in a 20 minutes." The woman over the intercom announced, waking me up. She then repeated this a few more times before going silent.

My eyes wandered outside the plane, I watched all the buildings from above. It was a beautiful view, I never knew Chilled's hometown was this nice... I sighed softly, I should text him. Taking out my phone I clicked on Chilled's contact and started typing in what I wanted to send. 'Hey, my plane is going to land in a bit. From what I know, the airport is close to your house.' I sent it.

'Alright, I'm heading out now. Can you tell me what you're wearing just in case I can't find you?' He replied.

'Oh, I'm wearing one of your fan made shirts, black pants and a backpack in the shape of a viking helmet.' I answered.

I waited a few seconds, a small sound went off. 'Wow, I can't wait to see how you look in my shirt. ;)'

I blushed lightly in embarrassment, 'Shut up...' after that I didn't get a message back. At least he wasn't driving and texting.

•

The plane finally landed after a 2 hour ride. I grinned and grabbed my 2 luggage's with most of my needs and ran out that cursed plane. My phone vibrated. 'Where are you?'

I looked around spotting a Dollar store.  'By a dollar store.' I replied. He replied right away,  'I know where you are. I'll be there in a second.'

I waited and tapped my foot against the ground, counting how long it took for him to get here. Arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to their chest. I blushed and gasped in shock. "What the-!"

"Shh... Ze, it's just me, Chilled." Chilled whispered in the crook if my neck. "Nice reaction by the way, you look really cute when you blush like that."

I pushed him away and spun around, facing him with a small glare. "Damn it, Chilled. You scared me there, don't go around doing that again." I said, crossing my arms with a darker blush. "and can you complement me in a different way you jerk. That's embarrassing."

Chilled burst out laughing, his eyes roaming my body, causing a weird sensation to overcome my body. "Man, I never thought you would look so good in my clothes..." he gasped in awe, grinning widely. "Cute."

I punched his shoulder lightly, "S-Shut up!"

"Alright, alright!"

• At Chilled's House •

He opened the door with my luggage's in his hand, I told him many rimes he didn't have to help me carry them but he just insisted he would do it for me. I ran to Chilled's aid since he was having problems with the door, I opened it for him. "Thanks."

I nodded, and walked inside,  examining the whole house since I would most likely be staying for awhile. "So..." I trailed off, "Where am I sleeping? I asked politely.

He blushed darkly, "Um, about that... I really don't have the guest room cleaned up and trust me when I say that room is a complete disaster at the moment." He went on.

"So on the couch?" I guessed, not really caring for the place I slept. I was grateful Chilled even let me stay here. "No...um...more like my room..." he answered, mumbling the rest under his breath as he turned red and avoided my eyes.

"What was that?" I asked, "I didn't quite hear the last part."

"you'll be sleeping in my room with me in the same bed..." he said louder. I froze on spot, "with you?" I gulped.

"Yeah, but that's only till I clean the room and buy the furniture and stuff. So don't worry." Chilled said.

I smiled, "I guess that's fine, I'm just glad you let me even stay in your house." I said.

Chilled grinned, "Hey now. My house is yours, bud."

I laughed, "That's cool. I have my own house now.

"Now, how about we start unpacking?" He said, walking to his room. I followed him. "Sure, why not."

_My house is yours, bud._


	3. Happy Thanksgiving, Chilly Willy!

**Ze's View**

My eyes fluttered open, I yawned and tried to sit up only to be held back. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Why couldn't I move? That's when I remembered what happened last night. Chilled had no other place for me to sleep besides his couch, and no matter how many times I told him it was fine. He managed to drag me into bed with him. My guess is that he's holding me down. I was right, I was face to face with a sleeping Chilled. He was snoring softly and scrunching his face up every now and then.

I smiled at how cute he looked. Wait,  _cute?!_  What the hell am I thinking? I pushed Chilled's off my waist and jumped out of the bed. There's no way I'm gay! I'm as straight as a line, right? I chuckled humorlessly, my mind is just getting the better of me. I think I ate something spoiled yesterday... I went to the kitchen, opening the fridge for something I could eat. There was orange juice. Going to the cabinet I grabbed a cup and poured the juice in the cup. I took a gulp of the juice.

"Ze, is that you?"

I turned around, "Yeah, it's me. How did you sleep, Chilly willy?" I asked, smiling at him softly. I examined him. His hair was beyond messy, his clothes were all wrinkled, but over all it looked like he slept really well.

He yawned and leaned against the door frame. "I slept really well actually, better than I ever slept. You?" He asked, walking to the fridge and grabbing milk.

I blushed remembering what I woke up to. "U-Um, well, you see...y-your arms were kinda w-wrapped around my waist..." I muttered, looking off to the side.

I heard him chuckle, "My bad, I'm a hugger. I think you can tell after experiencing it first hand." He said, smiling like a goofball.

I laughed, "Yeah, I learned my lesson." I said, then it hit me. "Hey Chilled, um, there's really nothing to eat here. Can you go to the store and get some food while I clean up around here a bit?" I asked, planning my surprise.

He rose an eyebrow, "Okay, I'll head out after I get dressed. Anything you want in particular?" He asked, taking a sip of his milk.

I thought about it, what would I need to make today special? I smiled. Got it. "Maybe a bottle of wine, and whatever you think is necessary. This is your house after all." I said, washing my cup and drying it off.

"My house is yours too, Ze." He said, walking up to me and poking my forehead,  making me pout. "I'll be heading off in a second, expect me to be back in about 30 minutes."

"Okay."

Once he left the kitchen, I raided the kitchen, looking for the items I needed for the surprise I was going to throw for Chilled. I want to make this perfect, as a small gift of gratitude. I heard the front door open, "I'm leaving now, Ze!  I'll be back soon!" Chilled shouted, which reminded me off a husband shouting to his wife before he went to work.

"Alright, be back soon, Chilly willy!" I shouted back, hearing the door slam shut.

I grinned. Now it's time to commence my plan.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chilled's P.O.V**

I walked out of the house, heading to my car. For some reason I had the feeling Ze was hiding something from me, but I'll leave it at that. I did get to hold him when I slept, and that was amazing. If only I could do that all day, every night.

Turning the engine on, I drove to the closest super market. I parked, exited my car, walked in the store and bought several bags of groceries. Ze wanted some wine, right? I walked over to the wine aisle and scanned all the wines. He was never specific on the kind he wanted... I sighed and grabbed a red looking bottle. "I don't have a clue on what kind this is, but it's red. So it must taste good." I said, tossing the bottle in my cart. "That'll do."

I went to the register and stayed silent as the lady scanned all my items. She eyed me with lust and that did not go unnoticed by me. I scowled in distaste. "Hey there fella, aren't you mighty fine." She said, flirting with me. She bent over, showing me her cleavage. I wanted to laugh so badly, if only she knew that I wasn't into that, but the opposite.

She puckered her lips, squeezing her breast in the process, trying to be sexy. To bad it didn't work, what a waste. "Are you taken-" She started, but I cut her off. "I'm sorry, but I'm not really looking for someone at the moment. I'm actually taken." I stated, smiling evilly at my lie.

She scoffed, "Who's the whore?" She asked. I smiled even wider, "who said it was a girl?" I said, ticking her off even more.

She looked disgusted at my words, "you're a homo?" She spat, backing away. "You're a cock sucking gay aren't you? How disgusting. I hope that little faggot of yours gets into an incident."

She hit a nerve calling Ze a faggot. We may not be dating (yet), but Ze doesn't deserve to be called that. We all have equal rights but I guess there's some dumb ass people who think being a homo is wrong. I glared at her with hate, "Shut up you bitch. You have no right to call my friend a homo. We all have our rights here, you may not know this seeing your a dumb as you look. But let me get this straight through your thick ass skull..." I leaned in close, she backed away in fear. "No one deserves such hate being thrown at them." I said, grabbing my groceries and walking out.

I don't care if I didn't pay, my payment was through that private lesson I gave her. I tossed the bags into the trunk and slammed it shut. Sitting in the driver's seat, I started the engine and drove away.

Dumb bitch would've been on the floor knocked out if it weren't for my kindness. I cursed and punched the wheel, why was all this hate aimed towards our sexuality?  We did nothing wrong, we just love a different way than others... Sighing, I shook my head and paid attention to the road.

I made it back home in 35 minutes. I grabbed all the bags and walked to the front door, unlocking it. As I walked inside I noticed the lights were dim and very low. I took smaller steps. What the hell...? The kitchen was the same, but the table was set. The room glowed a faint red color and the wine cups made me look at the wine in the bag. Is this why Ze wanted me to bring some?

"You're back."

I jumped and held my heart. "Holy shit, Ze.  You scared the hell out of me!" I gasped.

He giggled. "Good. Now set the bags down, just take the wine to the table and we're ready to begin.

I did as told and brought the wine over to the table, setting it in the middle. "Sit." He said, making me listen. Ze walked over to the stove and grabbed some platters, placing them on the table. I didn't see that when I walked in...

He poured wine into my cup and his, then he pulled the covers off the platters, revealing some great looking food. "Ze... what's all this for...?" I asked, glancing at him shocked.

There was turkey, corn, mashed potatoes, ham, bread, and my favorite, pasta.

He smiled, "Happy thanksgiving, Chilly willy." He said, giving a smile and sipping his wine, making me grin.

 


	4. Black Friday Madness

***Warning: There's a lot of cursing in this specific chapter. Why? Read the title, that should give it away.***

**Chilled's P.O.V**

After yesterday, Ze had earned more respect and love from me. He went so far to plan out a secret and romantic dinner for us, even if I knew Ze didn't have the same feelings for me... He was too sweet for his own good. Once the dinner was over, Ze and I watched a movie together. There I got him to tell me what he wanted for Christmas, and I was going to get him most of what he wished for. It was a pretty simple list if you ask me...

_1\. An Xbox one or Ps4_

_2\. A controller_

_3\. Farcry 4_

_4\. Gta 5_

Lucky me, the day after thanksgiving usually has black friday sales on most of the electronics. Though the really good sales were yesterday, but who the hell is going to wait in a line for a fucking ticket?! Not me, I'm out. I've tried to wait in line before, in fact, I managed to get a ticket. But those god damn psychotic ass women attacked me! Over a ticket for a new oven! Who attacks someone for an oven?! Oh, they do!

Wel not this time, this time I was going to survive this madness just for Ze. I ran to my room and peeked through the crack of the door, he was still soundly sleeping. Good. Time to go Christmas shopping. I made a small note for Ze, just so he wouldn't overreact of my sudden disappearance. I grabbed my keys, wallet, pepper spray just in case I got attacked again, and my phone.

Making my way to my car, I hopped it and drove off, ready for this shit they call black friday. I glanced at the clock. 6:30 a.m The store I was going to, Best Buy, was going to start there sales super early at 8:00 a.m. Waiting outside for an hour and a half isn't to long, I think. I made it in a few minutes since I might have went over the speed limit. Hey, if the cops don't see it, it should be fine.

I rushed out of my car and froze, "holy shit." I gasped in awe at the size of the line to enter Best Buy. There was about a thousand people waiting in line, maybe more! How am I going to get Ze his gift now? It's almost impossible with the line. "Stupid sales. Stupid people. Stupid stores. Stupid line." I muttered as I walked over to the back of the line, earning stares from a few girls and guys. I ignored them all.

I began to think of Ze's face if he opened the gifts during Christmas and saw everything he wanted. To me, he would be so happy. I would be the reason he smiled, the reason his Christmas was amazing. I smiled and glanced up at the sky determined. Ze, I'll get you what you wished for. No matter what shit I have to go through today.

**•An Hour And A Half Later•**

There was a screeching sound for a second, it sounded like an intercom being turned on. "Attention all shoppers. The doors will be opening in one minute. Do not push, shove, or run. If you are seen doing such, you will be immediately removed. Stay in a single file line." The womanly voice explained, earning a few shouts of protests from people around me.

I heard shouting coming from the front of the line, the doors had opened and people were rushing in, stepping on others who fell on the ground causing me wince. These people really don't give two shits over others... The man holding the tickets to enter was being attacked as others thought it was a great idea to try and take two tickets when the limit was one per person here.

I pushed forward through the crowd of people, but they always pushed me back. I had to hold in the urge to curse them out or even hit them... At this rate, I was never going to get a ticket to enter. Ze wouldn't smile for me...

A few girls walked up to me while holding hands, I rose an eyebrow. We're they a lesbian couple? "Here." The one on the left with dark brown hair said, handing me a ticket to enter! I stared at it dumfounded but with a mad grin on my face. "How..?" I asked, speechless.

"We managed to sneak an extra into our hands, thank Mina here. She got it and since we don't really need it, she suggested we should give it to you." The same girl who spoke before said, giggling lightly.

I grabbed the ticket, feeling it with my fingers. This can't be real... I actually have my fingers on an entrance ticket. "Thanks..." I whispered, smiling at both girls.

The girl on right shook her head while waving her hand around, "Don't worry about it so much. You looked pretty overwhelmed, so I'm only being a good citizen in this situation. Kia here, just happens to be a fan of you too, Chilled." Mina said.

I grinned as Kia blushed and punched Mina. "Shut up, Mina! You promised you wouldn't tell him when we walked over here!" She shouted, making me laugh madly. They looked at me shocked. I walked over to the both of them and pulled them into a hug.

"Thank you both so much. You don't know how much this really means to me." I whispered, pulling back and patting their their heads. "Sorry about leaving you guys so soon though, but I need to start shopping as do you two."

They nodded with smiles. "Go on." Mina said, "Yeah, hurry Chilled!" Kia added, jumping up, fist bumping the air.

I grinned, "Bye Mina, Kia! See you girls soon!" I shouted, running off as I waved to them. "Bye-bye, Chilled! Say hi to the derp crew for me!"

"I will!" With that I ran into the store after showing my ticket. The real shopping begins now. I pushed through the crowd surrounding the kitchen appliances and phones, I needed to get to the games! The crowd I was close by started yelling at each other and began to fight with their purses or fists. I yelped and ran off. I sighed, "you know what...fuck it..." I mumbled, climbing over a aisle and jumping to the next which happened to be the gaming section. "That's how a pro does it." I smirked.

People were scanning the games for the ones they wanted, occasionally tossing ones they didn't need to the ground. This is my chance, there's no backing out now. All this trouble is for Ze. I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes at the Ps4, from what I could see...the xbox one's were all gone. So a Ps4 it is then. I ran past and over others to get to the Ps4's. When I made it there, there was no one around. I grinned. I sure am lucky today, huh?

I reached out for the Ps4x "Gotcha- Ah!" I screamed, my hands flying to my eyes. "Holy fucking god! That shit hurts, what the fuck man!" I cried, trying to cleanse my eyes from what I'm guessing is pepper spray. Tears streamed down my face, it hurt like hell.

I heard what sounded like a woman snickering, "That's what you get, you dick." Once I could see a bit, I glared at the blonde girl who was holding my Ps4  _and_  who had pepper sprayed me. I growled and closed in on her, making her back up in fear. "U-Uh, it was an accident."

I smirked, holding back the pained noises wanting to flee my mouth. "Oh, reallly? Because from what I saw before getting pepper spray in my eyes, you did it on purpose for no reason whatsoever." I mused, grabbing a hold of my pepper spray.

She dropped the Ps4 softly and walked beside me, caressing my face. Her filthy body was all over me, literally. She trailed her finger from my neck to waist and stopped right above my crotch. I tensed at her touch. This was something I wouldn't want to happen, if it was Ze... I would  _love_  it. "How about we forget about what happened and just...have some fun." She purred, grabbing my crotch.

**Oh.**   
**Hell.**   
**No.**   
**She.**   
**Didn't!**

I yanked my pepper spray out and opened the lid, "Get the fuck off me!" I shouted, spraying it all over her. She shrieked in pain, and started to rub ber eyes furiously. "Ah! You fucking bitch! Look what you did to me, my eyes are going to be ruined because of you!" She yelled angrily.

I smiled, "I'm sorry, but before you came I had..." I grabbed the Ps4 and an extra controller that she had, "this... so I'll be going." I said, wiping my eyes and running off to the next two items on my list.

Into the next aisle were the games, I saw two copies of Farcry 4 left and many copies of Gta 5 were still there. Making my target Farcry 4. "Here I come," I whispered, adjusting the Ps4 and controller on my side. I leaped over a man who was pushed to the ground by someone close to him, I grabbed a Farcry 4 copy. "Hell yeah, got it!" I cheered.

Smiling widely, I grabbed the Gta 5 game which no one surprisingly grabbed. There was almost 20 copies left. I paid and headed outside to my car. It came out to be 489 dollars, pretty cheap if you ask me. I opened my trunk and placed the items I bought inside.

"Well, it looks like this black friday wasn't as bad as my last one. I go everything I cane for which is good too." I said with a smile.

"I'm not so sure about that buddy."

I turned around only to get punched across the face and end up on the floor. I spat blood on the ground and wiped my mouth off with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I glared at the man, "What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped, standing up.

He smirked, "I came here because my girl told me you pepper sprayed her." He spat, getting in my face. That little... I spotted her standing over on the side with red eyes and ruined make-up. Hah, she deserves it. I shoved him away, "Get away."

"Stay down, you little bitch." He growled,  swinging at my face. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind back, earning a groan from him. "What was that?" I mocked, twisting his arm.

Suddenly, the side of my face is burning. I threw him to the ground and hold my left cheek which is bleeding. My eyes immediately meet the damn girl from before. She's holding a blade with my blood dripping off it. I walk up to her and grab the blade and toss it to the side. That's it, I'm going to leave before I do something I'm going to regret.

I run to my car, close the trunk and get in, twisting the key to turn the engine on. Once it's on, I drive off as fast as I can. As I'm driving, my vision is going black. "Shit, I'm losing to much blood..." I muttered, my head wobbling to the side. "I fucking hate black friday..."

Eight minutes later and I arrived back home, I leave everything thing in the car for later. I can't wrap his gifts in front of him. My fingers are shaking as I push the key into the lock, I shove the door open with all my strength. Groaning, I walk in and slam the door shut, before sliding down the door on pain.

"Chilled?!"

"Ze..." I mumble, trying to sit up but end up failing horribly by falling back down. I could hear Ze running to the front door, then, there was a loud gasp. "Oh my god, Chilled... What happened to you?!" He shouted, worry laced in his voice. I risked my life for you.

I smile, "I j-just happened to g-get pepper sprayed by this girl at some store, b-beat by her boyfriend, and c-cut with a knife by her last moment..." I chuckled, going into a coughing fit. "And let me t-tell you... Pepper spray hurts like a bitch..."

Ze frowns, "Chilled, this isn't funny. First I wake up and your not here, then you come back all bruised and beaten?!" He shouted, touching my cut. I hissed in response. "Sorry... Um, do you have any band-aids and alcohol?" He asked, his fingers caressing my face.

I nodded, "Yeah, in the b-bathroom down here above the cabinet." I said. Ze nodded and stood up, "I'll be right back." He said, running off. Ze came running back in seconds with what he needed to fix my cheek.

He kneeled down by my face and turned my cheek towards him, "Don't move...this might sting a little." He said, grabbing the alcohol and pouring some in a cotton swab. He pressed it against my cheek, making me hiss in pain. "You're lucky this isnt really deep. It only cut the top layer of your skin, so you shouldn't get a scar."

I nodded and let him clean all my cuts and bruises. After he finished, Ze helped me walk to the couch, where I would be sleeping today. I accidently pulled Ze's arm down causing him to fall on top of me, I groaned in pain. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" He shouted, trying to stand up.

Instead, I pulled him back down gently, wanting to feel his body against mine. "C-Chilled..." our foreheads were against each other, his hot breath hitting my lips. "Ze..." I muttered, leaning in. Ze leaned in, closing the gap between us, our lips crashing together. Our lips moved together in sync, I nipped at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. That was when Ze had reality hit him, he gasped and jumped off me, breaking our lips connection.

I felt empty. "Ze, I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to!" I said, reaching out for his arm. Ze backed away, "I'm going to bed."

"But-"

"Good night, Chilled..." Ze mumbled, running up the stairs. I frowned.

"Good night, Ze..." I muttered, rolling to my side and falling into an endless slumber.

**♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤**

Has anyone actually been in the situation Chilled got into? Like someone attacking you? That's happened to my family before and it is horrible... (though it's funny when you see others fighting) people really do get crazy during black friday sales. So I thought it would be fun to make a chapter about this. Hehe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :) Bye-bye friends


	5. Love is Not A Choice

**Chilled's View**

My face was still pretty bruised from my fight two days ago with that man and his damn girlfriend. Ze had been going in and out getting me things I needed, it must be over sympathy or something because he won't quit till I'm healed. But...ever since that small accidental kiss between us... He hasn't been the same, he's been avoiding me much more. His excuse is he can't bare to see me like this. Though he might be telling the truth, I can tell it's a lie.

Just remembering the kiss is amazing, I can still feel his soft lips pressed against mine, fitting perfectly against one another, my lips... God I wish Ze would only let me do that once more, but this time a bit longer, I want it to be real. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "I guess a dream is a dream. Not like it'll ever be real... Ze doesn't feel the same way I do." I muttered, sighing in defeat.

"What was that..?" Ze asked, with wide eyes as he stood in the kitchen doorway shocked beyond belief. My eyes went wide, Shit! He wasn't supposed to hear that! "Ze! Hear me out, please!" I shouted, sticking my hand out, motioning for him to stay and not run.

Ze was flustered, his face glowing a bright red, "W-Wait... What do you mean by that, C-Chilled?" Ze muttered, taking a step closer, glancing at his feet. I sighed, how the hell do I explain this? The way I feel for him... He wasn't supposed to know yet, I really didn't think about this happening like this.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then shut it quickly. I have no idea what to say... My face grew hot, "W-Well, you see... I was just talking about my dreams! Y-Yeah, that's it. So, nothing to worry about. Carry on..." I said, fidgeting nervously. I turned around to run, but before I even could I felt him grab my wrist, stopping me.

"No... you're lying, I can tell. We haven't been best friends for no reason, Chilled. I know you... and you're hiding something." He went on, tightening his grip on my wrist. The look he was giving me caused me to melt under his beautiful green eyes. I hung my head in slight shame. Would he even like me for who I am once I tell him I'm... gay?

"I-I I can't... You won't like me after I tell you." I said, softly, shutting my eyes tightly. Ze let go of my wrist, and then wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face in my neck. I blushed a deep red, "Z-Ze?" I asked, worried why he suddenly was hugging me. He never did something like that before.

Ze looked up at me with tears in his eyes, he was struggling to hold them in from what I could see. Ze... "Chilled, w-why can't you just tell me what's w-wrong?!" He shouted, through tears cascading down his face. I winced. "Can't y-you see I'm worried about y-you? I can't help but think about you all the time, knowing that I might have f-feelings for you! Dammit, Chilled!" He cried out, pounding against my chest lightly.

Feelings...for me...? I grinned behind the small smile on my face. Ze just now confessed he had some feelings for me! I let that grin show as I grabbed Ze's arms, stopping him from hitting me. He looked at me, a small playful glare on his face. "What?!" He snapped, trying to break out of my grip.

I smiled at him as I leaned in closer, or noses touching, breath hitting one another. He froze. "Just shut up and let your feelings take over, Ze..." I muttered, closing the small gap between up. My lips stayed still against his, till I moved mine. Ze kissed back after a few seconds, it was getting hotter each second longer the kiss lasted. I broke the kiss, panting slightly. Ze was the same, but he looked more dazed and flustered than I probably did.

"C-Chilled..." Ze panted out, leaning against my chest. "I t-think I like you more than I thought I did...more than a friend..."

I smirked, "Good, because I've felt this way over you for awhile now...and I'm really happy you feel the same for me." I said, placing my lips on his once more, the love I felt for him taking over. His arms then wrapped around my neck, pulling our closer and deepening the kiss. I nibbled at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He gasped at the contact, letting me in. My tongue roamed every inch fo his mouth,  making sure I didn't miss anything. He let out a soft moan, "Chilled..."

I backed away, "I'm sorry, Ze... I didn't mean to go so far." I apologized. Man, holding in this urge to fuck him right here, right now, is getting really hard.

Ze smiled at me, still a bit dazed. "I-It's fine..." He smiled, letting his arms go loose around my neck while my arms trailed down to his waist, holding on softly. "Chilled..." I hummed, "yeah?" 

Ze bit his lip, "I l-love you." He confessed, blushing lightly as he hid his face in my neck. I grinned cheekily and pecked his cheek. "I love you too, Ze."

Now that I think about, now is the perfect time to do this. I interlocked our hands together, squeezing his softly. "Ze... Can I ask you something?" I asked, placing my forehead on his. He nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Steven, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, shocking him even further by using his real name. To me, using a nickname while proposing something romantic like this ruins the moment. So why not say his real name? I rose an eyebrow, waiting patiently for an answer.

Ze had a gigantic smile on his face, "Yes! Of course I'd like to, I mean I'd love to!" Ze exclaimed, kissing me passionately,  throwing me off guard. After a few seconds, I shut my eyes and kissed back just as eagerly.

Now I had Ze.  He was in my arms, my care... My heart. The one I loved is finally mine, after years of throwing hints around. Ze, Steven, you don't understand how happy I am to have you beside me from now on... We both then parted for air,  both of us panting silently. "God, I love you so much Ze." I said, running my hands along his sides.

"I know, Chilly willy. I love you too." He said. Ze's smile fell a bit, "But... how are we going to explain this to the derp crew and everyone else? What if they don't understand and hate us?" He asked, showing clear signs he was worried.

I smiled softly, running my hands through his hair, "Don't worry so much, Ze. They won't hate us for loving each other... I promise you that. They'll understand. Besides, Minx is lesbian and they don't mind one bit, so what gives you the idea they'll hate us?" I said, curious to his small assumption. It was true, everything I said. The crew wouldn't, well shouldn't hate us for who we are...

"Okay, I trust you, Chilled. I really do hope you're right." He muttered, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

I pet his head, running my fingers through his head, calming him a bit. "I will be... don't worry, Ze. Everything will be fine." I assured him.

We don't choose who we want to love. Love isn't a choice. If it was, all of us would be in complete chaos. Love is a deep feeling you hold for someone, someone very special to you. For me, that person is Ze.

If we had to choose who we wanted to love, it wouldn't be real.

But I can tell you my love for him wasn't a choice, no...

My love for Ze is  _real._

 


	6. Onwards, My Trusty Boyfriend!

**Ze's View**

I grinned wickedly. Today I planned a small... _date_...for me and Chilled. I was beyond excited for this, but at the same time I was a wrecking ball on the inside. All these thoughts were swarming my mind. What if Chilled didn't want to go on this date with me? What if he absolutely hates where I decided to go out to?

There was three words to describe how I felt at the moment; A complete wreck! I had no idea what to do, when to plan,  _how_  to plan! For fucks sake, I've never been on a simple date before! Of course if hanging out with your friends doesn't count... I cleared my throat and walked to the living room, where Chilled's recording equipment was set up. Maybe we could go some where video game related, Chilled really does seem into his games.

Yeah, we could go to that one place not so far from the movie theater, I think it's called Dave & Buster's. From what I've heard, they have games of all sorts, a bar, laser tag, and a dinner inside. It's perfect for our first date. Chilled has to love this! Now I have to set up the whole thing... The plan commences when Chilled gets back from the store!

**[Time Skip]**

I heard the door creak open. My heart fluttered and I ran to the door, greeting my boyfriend with a wide smile. "Hey, Chilly willy! You're back!" I laughed, hugging him tightly, almost making him drop a few groceries he had.

"Woah there! Looks like someone is happy to see me." He laughed, pecking my lips. "Mind helping me with these bags?" He asked, motioning towards the bags in his hand.

I nodded, grabbing three bags. We walked into the kitchen, putting all the groceries in their proper places. Once I finished placing the bags I had away, I walked over to Chilled, literally bouncing in joy. He rose an eyebrow at my behavior and placed a hand on his hip.

"Okay, Ze. What's up? You're all fidgety and you won't stand still, which you normally don't do, may I add." He said, tapping his foot against the floor, waiting for an explanation.

I smiled innocently, "Oh, it's really nothing..." I said, waving it off nonchalantly. "Just rethinking my plans for our first date together, nothing big."

Chilled's mouth fell open, he waved his arms around. "What do you mean,  _nothing_  big?! This is big, Ze! It's our first date as a couple, man!" Chilled shouted, walking up to me and shaking me lightly.

I laughed and pushed him away. "I know, Chilly willy. Can't I joke around a bit?" I teased, flicking his nose softly. "Anyways,  this little date I've been planning is special, and it's about time we started it."

Chilled smiled and pecked my cheek before running upstairs to get ready. "What do I wear?" He shouted from the stairs. I grinned, "Anything really, just go casual but fancy." I answered.

He shouted an okay in response and took a few minutes to get ready. On the other hand, while planning and waiting for him I dressed for the date. I'm surprised Chilled didn't notice the type of clothes I was wearing, he must've been into the whole first date conversation. Sighing softly to myself, I grabbed my wallet and sweater I would be wearing.

At that moment, Chilled decided to come flying down the stairs. I laughed at him, "Aren't you in a rush!" I mused, eyeing his sprawled out form on the floor. He groaned and stood up, dusting his clothes off. "Well yeah, this date is kinda special to me, Ze. I would think it would be to you as well." He said, chuckling softly, a small tint of pink coating his cheeks.

I smiled and tossed him his sweater, "Come on, let's get going." I said, ushering him outside to the car. Chilled ran to the car and jumped in the passenger seat.

"SHOT GUN!" He screamed.

I shook my head, a smile coating my lips. "Oh, Chilly willy... You're the only one going along." I stated, "so of course you'd get shut gun."

He blushed in embarrassment, "Shut up." He joked, punching ny shoulder. I laughed and shoved the key into its slot, turning it to the right. The engine roaring as it turned on. "Onwards, my trusty...uh?" Chilled muttered, at a loss for words.

"Boyfriend." I suggested putting on my seat belt, once I began driving to our designated detonation.

"Perfect! Onwards, my trusty boyfriend! For our first date commences!" He shouted in glee, fist bumping the air.


	7. An Italian's Dream Come True?

**Chilled's View**

I stared out the window as Ze was driving to where our first date, as a couple, together- Yeah, what I'm really trying to day is as a couple, that's all. But this was our first date together! I have a reason to be worried and excited. Going out in public as a gay couple isn't as easy as a straight couple going out in public and stuff. If we were to hold hands, I bet most people would give us dirty looks.

Only about 5% of people would probably stand up for us, or even support the way we see love.

I bit my lip, "Is it Olive Garden? That would sure make me happy eating all that pasta!" I said, trying to get Ze to spit out where we were going.

Ze shook his head, "Not even close, Chilled." He said, glancing at me.

I crossed my arms, glaring at the road ahead. "Popeyes?" I guessed again.

"Nope."

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Pizza Hut?" I asked.

"That would be a horrible date, so no."

I exhaled deeply, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. "Uh, what else is there... Oh, I got it! It's Chili's!" I shouted, sure that my guess was right on spot.

Ze laughed, "No, you're so off, Chilled. Let me just tell you that you're not going to ever guess the name of this place, I know for a fact that you haven't been here or even heard of it." He said, switching to the left lane. "You can keep guessing for fun, but I warned you. You're not going to get it~"

I pouted like a child, "Okay then, I will not guess anymore. I'll just sit here and look out the window..." I muttered, with a sigh. After a few minutes, I grew tired of the silence surrounding us. I reached out and turned the radio onto 96.3 F.M. Blank space was on by Taylor swift, I heard Ze click his tongue. Ze wasn't a very big fan of Taylor swift, he thought she played around with her boyfriends and their love way too much.

I smirked, "So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over. If the high was worth the pain." I sung in a girly like voice. I danced around a bit with the beat as best as I could, seeing that I was in a car. Ze groaned. "Cherry lips, crystal skies. I could show you incredible things. Stolen kisses, pretty lies, you're the king baby I'm your queen."

He snickered, "Yeah,  _you_  can be the queen, I think being the king suits me,  _baby._ " Ze mused, teasingly, emphasizing baby. I blushed in embarrassment and turned away from him, hiding my scarlet red face. "Aw, I didn't mean to embarrass you,  Chilly willy!" He laughed.

I faces him again but with a small pout. "You seriously just killed the mood, Ze. It was getting so romantic there for a second, too." I said with a sigh, watching Ze scowl.

"Me? I killed the mood? No... I'm afraid you killed the mood when you started singing to Taylor Swift like a crazed fan-boy or fangirl would." He said, changing the station.

"Now be a good boy and sit still, we're almost there." He smiled, speaking to me like I was a child.

I blushed, "I'm not a kid!" I shouted, causing Ze to laugh.

"I know, I know... but you're as cute as one." He said.

~

After going on a 30 minute car ride to the so called 'secret location', Ze finally stopped in a very large parking lot. He turned off the car's engine and stepped out. I followed his lead. Once I was out the car, I examined our surroundings. It was nothing but a large parking lot with a gigantic building beside it. There were a few cars but hardly any to fill up the lot even 1/3 of the way.

"Ze... Where exactly are we?" I asked, walking over to him.

Ze smiled and grabbed my hand, intertwining them together. "At our date, silly." He laughed, running off with me being dragged behind him.

My face grew warm, "Z-Ze, are you sure it's okay for us to be holding hands like this in public? " I asked, afraid of being judged by others. What if they hurt one of us, mainly Ze?!

Ze frowned as he glanced back at me, "Don't worry so much, Chilled. I won't let anything ruin our date, I worked hard for this. Nothing will get in the way." He said, determination laced in his voice.

I smiled, feeling better about walking around like this. Ze... You really are the one for me, I really hope you know that.

"You're right, Ze. I shouldn't even be worrying this much, I mean you took a while setting this whole thing up, right? Let's just relax and have some fun together." I mused.

"Alright!" He shouted, bursting through the doors. He let go of my hand and faced me. "Welcome to our first date!" He exclaimed.

I gasped in awe, staring at everything in shock. "Holy shit..." I whispered, flabbergasted. There was music, a bar, a huge arcade, and a dinner inside! This is like a dream come true!

"Oh my god, Ze... This is like a dream come true, it has everything I like in one." I said, smiling like crazy.

Ze grinned, wrapping his arms around my neck he leaned close to my lips. His warm breath tickling my lips. I bit my lip, holding the urge to kiss him.

"I'm glad you like it...now, let's have some fun." He said, smashing his lips against mine.

I grinned cheekily and kissed back just as hard.

"Let the fun begin."

 


	8. Dance, Chilly, Dance!

**Chilled's View**

I grabbed Ze's hand with a grin on my lips, he laughed as I dragged him over to the arcade area. There was a shit load of games, my god it was a wonderland to me! How am I supposed to play all these games in one day?! I scanned the room, looking for that one game that would catch my attention.

Found it.

"Ze, let's play some shooting games!" I chirped, grabbing one of the fake guns.

Ze smiled, "Alright, here." He said, handing me some card that said Dave and Buster's. "It has sixty dollars worth of tokens, use it wisely, Chilled. "

I grabbed it, "I will, don't worry love." I said, swiping my card in the slot that. The game beeped and made some weird sounds. I looked at the screen.

"Metal Incrimination!"

I grinned, "You ready, Ze?" I asked, readying my weapon. He nodded and did the same. "Heck yeah."

The game started, zombies began to flood over the screen. My eyes widened and I shot most of them. "Holy shit that was a lot." I said, shooting more.

The words round two appeared at the top fo the screen, signaling for more to start running out. They did. Ze laughed as he shot all the zombies, leaving none for me.

I narrowed my eyes, "What the heck, Ze? How am I supposed to get more money if you kill all of them!" I blurted out.

He smirked, "By beating me." He said.

"Oh it's on, my little viking!" I exclaimed, glaring at screen.

~

I stared at the screen is disbelief. Ze got first place on the leader board's, on the other hand I was in the thousands. "How did you do that?" I breathed out, shocked.

He smiled and flicked my nose. "It's called being a pro, Chilled." He said, walking off in triumph.

I pouted at my obvious loss and trouble with shooting games. However, I did get an idea for what to play next. I caught up with Ze, he glanced at me from the corners of his eyes. "Hi, Chilly willy. Any ideas on what next!?" He exclaimed.

I nodded with a grin, "Follow me." I said, walking over to the pads you had to dance in. Ze rose an eyebrow at it.

"Dancing?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yup, I know I'll beat you in this." I said, cocky-like. Ze smirked and walked onto the pad, sliding his own card into the machine. "Bring it on." He said.

"Oh, I will." I said, grinning as the game,  _Shake it!_ , started up. I glanced through all the songs, hearing all the previews of then to see if they were any good. "Any idea on the song?" I asked him.

"Yeah, go for the Japanese looking one, it looks cool." He said, I did as he said and clicked on that song. It was some Japanese song that looked complicated, but I couldn't chicken out now. I need to show Ze what I'm made of.

I picked novice for myself, Ze picked the same. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yup!"

The song started off slow, I stepped on the left pad along with the screen. The music was very slow and calming, but I didn't expect it too suddenly get hype and faster. My eyes widened as I had trouble with keeping in step.

Left, right, middle, right, left, down, left right, right down, up middle, left middle, left, right, down, right, left, up, middle, hold left right, left right, hold up down...

I did all of them, occasionally missing one or two. I looked at Ze. Ze was doing this pretty well, he did miss a few but his score was higher than mine. I gasped. How the hell is his score so high?! I glanced at his part of the screen.

"57 step combo!" It shouted, "Bonus points!"

"That's not fair!" I shouted, earning a chuckle from him. "Oh it is, too bad for you I'm actually pretty good at this." He said.

My screen suddenly went dark. I jumped and stared at it with a questioning face.

"Speed up." It said.

My eyes flew open, "No!" I shouted in horror. The arrows on the screen went faster than before. I moved my feet around hitting them, missing a lot more than I did before. Slowly and steadily my score went down as Ze's went higher.

"I don't even understand what the fuck this song is saying!" I muttered.

His laugh echoed in my ear, I couldn't help but smile at it. "Good luck!" He said.

Just as he said those words, three big words appeared on my screen.

"You have failed!"

 


	9. Ch-Cheater!

**Ze’s View**

I laughed at Chilled’s horrible fail on the  _Shake it!_  machine. It was just too funny watching him fail after I gave him my luck. I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter, but it didn’t work. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Chilled! T-That’s too funny!" I laughed, pointing a finger at him. "You’re pretty horrible at this!"

Chilled blushed and stepped of the pad, “Hey, can it buddy! Just watch me beat you in the next game!” He shouted, determination filling his voice.

I grinned madly, giving him a look that told him… Come at me. Chilled laced his fingers between mine and began to run off to find another game, one he thought he could beat me in. I hardly doubt Chilled would be able to beat me in any of these games, of course he’s better than me at most computer games…but I honestly know my old school games and such.

Chilled took his time examining the games we passed, I only smiled as he did so. I squeezed his hand. I wonder where I should be at this moment if I didn’t come over to see Anthony… I mean with all my family problems and now that I’m staying at Chilled’s, I have no idea how to explain my sudden departure to my family…

What I told you Chilled was partially true, but there’s a half he doesn't know… It’s more than family problems, they are, well  _were_ , forcing me to m—

"Hey, Ze! I found the perfect game to beat you at!" Chilled announced letting go of my hand, showing off the arcade game like I had won it.

I frowned at the lost warmth, but smiled quickly and stuck out of hand. He rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing that for?" He asked, eyeing my hand.

"I just wanted to make a deal of sorts, you know. Like the winner gets the loser to do whatever he wants. Pretty much meaning that the loser is a slave for the day, week, however long." I mused, exploring my simplistic idea.

Chilled was frozen. I swear there was droll and a slight haze of blush on his cheeks. I blushed and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Are you having dirty thoughts about me, Chilled?" I seethed out, not really angry about his little dreams.

Chilled blushed even harder. He glanced at me and nodded. “Looks like I can’t really tell a lie with you, Ze. So yes, I was thinking of fucking you.” He stated rather bluntly, his blush gone and pure seriousness in his voice and face.

I twitched and blushed even harder. One, he said that out loud in public with so many people around us! Two, the way he said it was so bluntly. Three, he was thinking of me in such a perverted way, and we've only been dating for awhile!

He must be horny for me if he wants to fuck me that bad!

I cleared my throat, my blush still very clear and evident, “O-Okay, that’s nice to know… Anyways, why this game of all the others? This is almost… _too_  easy.” I stated.

The game he had chosen was connect four. After so long he chose such a simple game… Really, I would have thought be would chose a game that I suck at… Such as jeopardy games. Well, whatever.

"That’s the point, Ze. I will beat you at this easy game that you should win like always." He said, smirking madly. "That is if you win and manage to beat me… I won’t go easy, Ze. This sexy Italian has some  _fine_  tricks up his sleeve."

I shrugged my shoulders lightly, “Okay then, um... should we get started then?” I asked, scratching my cheek as I eyed him suspiciously.

What does he have up his sleeve? Tsk, I have to keep an eye on him for now… Chilled sat on the blue seat while I had to sit on the red seat by default. We both swiped our cards and hit the button as soon as the game told us to.

"The game will now begin."

I smiled when the game chose me to go first. I moved my red coin or whatever you want to call it all the way to the right. I slammed the red button next to me letting the coin drop.

Chilled moved his right above mine and dropped it. I glared at him. “What are you doing? There’s plenty of space to drop it.” I stated.

Chilled smiled cutely. “I know, but I have a plan. Don’t worry about me, keep playing Ze. You do have to beat me.” He chirped, “Your turn.”

The game went on like this for a bit, both Chilled and I conversating during the middle of each others turns. It was that part of the game where it got tense, the moment where you waited for your opponent's next move. If I moved my piece in the place, Chilled would win. If he placed one incorrectly, I would win. So I smirked in triumph, I was about to win after I place this one piece down.

"Hah, get ready to be my slave, Chilled. I have so many  _non_ -perverted things for you to do!" I laughed, moving my piece to its final stop. All I need to do is press the button and I win.

Chilled grimaced, “That’s not fair, you’re a pro at this game.” He groaned.

I smacked my forehead, “Chilled, I don’t think you can be a pro at this game. I mean, come on...really anyone can win. It just depends on how you strategize.” I mused.

Chilled scrunched his nose up, “Sooo if I had a better strategy I could possibly win?” He asked, a mischievous smirk forming on his face.

I nodded, “You wouldn’t possibly win, you would win. I’m not even trying here.” I said, chuckling softly.

Chilled glanced around and then leaned closer to me, merely two inches away from my face. I blushed and scooted back a bit.

"H-Hey, we’re in the middle of a game!" I stuttered, pushing against his chest. "We can’t be doing such a thing in public!"

Chilled smirked even wider, “So? I can’t help it, your lips are telling me to kiss them.” He said, closing the small gap between us.

I gasped, letting his tongue roam around in my mouth. I pushed him away. “S-Stop, Chilled! Not here!” I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"This is just the beginning of my little  _strategy_ , Ze." He said, smashing his lips on mine once again.

I moaned very,  _very_ , quietly as he did. Then Chilled, my beloved boyfriend, did the impossible; the unexpected. He grabbed a hold of my lower region through my pants and gave a squeeze. My eyes flew open and I hit the button to drop my piece. But, my red little coin was moved to a different slot and it fell. Chilled was going to win.

I pushed him off me and immediately covered my area with my hands. “Y-You fucking ch-cheater!” I seethed out in embarrassment. “Since when the fuck is grabbing someone’s crotch fair!?”

Chilled laughed, and pecked my lips. He stayed close to my ear. “It just is, but Ze…”

"Y-Yeah?"

"I know you liked it, but don’t worry. You’ll be getting more soon. You did lose after all… _my little slave_."

My stomach dropped.

"Shit."

 


	10. Merry Christmas, Ze

**[ Two Weeks After Date ]**

**Ze's Vie** w

It's been awhile after our date together at Dave & Buster's. Chilled hasn't made me doing anything sexual to him, unless kissing counts... That's the most recent thing he's been asking me for was a kiss. I don't object his small demand, I mean it's just a kiss. He could make me do something way worse. Bad part about this whole slave thing, it's going to last for another week or so.

I sighed and glanced around the house. All the Christmas decorations have been hung up for a bit now, and for some odd reason the tree had several gifts under it... Three of those being gifts I bought for Chilled. The other five are most me likely the ones he got me. But why so many?!

We were about to open the gifts today, but Chilled wanted to get clean for the event. By clean he meant changing into some comfy pajamas like the ones I'm in. I pouted and tossed myself onto the sofa, burying my face into the pillows.

"Ze!"

I groaned and looked up, "What is it, Chilled?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chilled ran over to me. "It's... It's... Christmas!" He shouted, loud enough to scare me at close range.

I twitched at his annoying way to bother me. I sighed and sat beside the tree.

"Shall we begin?" I asked, glancing at a very excited looking Chilled. (A/N: Not excited in that way.)

Chilled nodded rapidly and sat on the other side of me. He put on his Mario hat and hummed along to jingle bells as he grabbed the gifts.

"These are for me, these are for you." He mused, placing my gifts in front of me and he did the same to his.

I smiled. "I like the wrapping paper you used by the way, Chilled." I chuckled, staring at the magazine articles he used.

He blushed. "Shut up. I had no wrapping paper when I got the gifts." He replied, gazing downwards.

I laughed at his cute reaction. "I'm sorry, Chilly willy! You can open your presents first as an apology." I said.

He grinned in response and began to open his presents. The first one he grabbed was a decent sized box. He quickly tore the paper off of it and gasped.

"No way! You got me Little Big Planet 3?!" He shouted, hugging it tightly. "And it comes with a plushie! Nice, thanks man."

I smiled, "No problem, Chilled. But sorry that it's not for a system we have, I guess I didn't really look at what system the game was for." I said.

"Don't worry about that, it's fine." He said, already scratching at his other gift.

"Just open both of them, I think that would be a lot quicker for you." I laughed.

Chilled ripped both presents open and gasped once again, but much more loudly.  "Holy shit. Where did you get these at?! I thought it was sold out...?"

I shrugged my shoulders with a mischievous grin. "I know some people, they managed to get me those tickets you wanted for [insert whatever]." I said, "But for that new computer you wanted... Let's just say I worked my butt off for that in the past weeks."

Chilled pulled me towards him, grinning his diabolic grin. "Thank you so much, Ze. You really don't have to get me any of this, but you did." He said, pecking my lips.

I blushed, "N-No problem." I muttered.

He still grinned. "Your turn."

I grabbed the two presents that were stuck together for some odd reason. I was starting to think it was a book or just Chilled's horrible wrapping skills.

I tore the paper off, my eyes widening as I did. "Far Cry 4 and Gta 5?" I breathed out, joy overcoming me. I looked over at Chilled.

"You like it?" He asked, squirming nervously.

I grinned. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I? I can't believe you actually managed to get these two for me. Thanks!" I exclaimed.

Chilled pushed the other three gifts to me, "C'mon, open them up." He said.

"Fine, fine, just give me a second." I whined.

I took ahold of the other, um, conjoined gifts that looked like they were wrapped by a six year-old. I didn't mind though, my cute Chilly willy did his best for me! I still and always will love him.

Once I took off all the wrapping paper, I almost dropped and broke my gift. Thankfully, my grip came back and caught it.

"Okay... How in the world did you afford this?" I asked, shocked.

"Black friday." He said, grimacing in pain.

I frowned. "So that's why you came in with bruises that day..." I stated, "You were hurt because of me..."

I stared at the Ps4 and blue controller with a bit of hatred. I asked for these things and these things caused Chilled's pain that day. My little Chilly willy went through so much for this silly system I wanted.

"Ze, don't worry about it, please. I did it because I love you. The pain from that day was worth it since it made you smile. Don't lose that smile, watching you smile makes me smile." Chilled stated, pulling me onto his lap.

I was facing him, he was facing me. Chilled gave me a quick kiss and caressed my hand. "Open your last gift, I know you'll love this one." He said, a hidden intent in his eyes.

I nodded warily and opened the last gift, it was an envelope. I placed my finger under the seal and swiped, tearing it open. I carefully pulled the piece of paper out.

"Read it aloud." He said, breathing on my neck.

Shivering in slight pleasure, I opened the paper and began to read. "My little viking, I hope you know I really love you. Even with all that love I have for you, I can't help but have my way at times. Do you remember that date we went on a few weeks ago?" I froze remembering that date...

The deal.

Chilled licked my neck, nibbling at my skin hard enough to leave marks. I inhaled sharply, and released a moan.

"Keep reading." He ordered, sucking harder.

I nodded slowly. "I think you o-owe me... It was p-part of the deal. Let me r-r-rahh-- rock, y-your bed." I said in between moans.

"Let me rock your bed, Ze. It'll be fun."

Chilled stood up and suddenly tossed me over his shoulder. At the rate this was going.... I knew what was going to happen.

Pray for my poor behind.

It's going to be sore soon.


	11. There Will Be More

_**Warning:** _ **THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SMUT! Why? Since I want to add some and the last chapter later obviously showed there was going to be smut. Anyways...**

**Did you pray for Ze's butt?**

**♡♡♡♡♡♡PRAY♡♡♡♡♡♡**

**Ze's View**

Chilled literally kicked our bedroom door open and slammed it shut with his foot. I gulped in fear and awaited what was to come. He was a bit feisty at the moment. Gosh, I can already feel the pain in my ass. I shivered right as Chilled dropped me onto the bed. Falling with a small thud, I groaned and stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Chilled..." I muttered out, staring at him with lust filled eyes. 

Chilled smirked at me and leaned down, close enough that our noses were touching. "Yes, Ze?" He asked huskily, grinding our hips together.

I moaned out in pleasure at the sudden touch. My pants was beginning to get really tight and uncomfortable. I bit my lip and lifted my hips, thrusting them upwards.

"Ch-Chilled..." I whispered hoarsely, my lust growing each second we stayed in this position. "T-Touch me, p-please!" I cried out, grinding my hips against his harshly.

Chilled moaned deeply and grabbed my hips, air humping me softly. The bulge in both of our pants rubbed against one another, searching for the warmth beyond the clothing.

"F-Faster!" I moaned.

I heard Chilled panting slightly, "T-This is going t-too slow." He growled out, unzipping my pants.

Before I knew it, my pants were off as were my boxers. I pouted at Chilled.

"You're still dressed." I stated.

He sighed and began to undress, his perfect body now available for me to see. I smiled.

"That's better."

I gasped as he got a hold of my now clothing-free dick. Chilled ran his hand up and down my dick, pumping it faster and faster each second.

I was a moaning mess. "U-Ugh.. Ch-Chilled! F-Fuck!" I moaned, jerking my hips up.

He chuckled and waved his finger around, "You have to obey me, remember? It's not the other way around." He stated, smirking devilishly.

I frowned, panting loudly. "J-Just fuck me already!" I shouted.

Chilled grinned. He stuck three fingers in my face, "Suck." He ordered.

I obeyed him obediently, I sucked his three fingers, making sure to lap my tongue around each one. Once he thought it was enough, he pulled them out of my mouth and flipped me to my stomach with my ass sticking up in the air. He slowly pushed all three fingers in at once, causing me to cry out in pain from the sudden intrusion.

"Shh, it'll get much better soon for the both of us." He whispered in my ear, thrusting his fingers in and out of my rear.

I moaned, bucking my hips back onto his fingers in anticipation. My thoughts were clouded by the lust, pleasure... Suddenly, I felt empty. Chilled removed his fingers. I hissed slightly upon feeling something much larger poke my hole.

"I'm... I'm going to go in." He said.

My eyes widened, "No! W-Wait-- Ungh! FUCK!" I cried out in pain as he thrust all the way into me.

"O-Oh! You're s-so fucking tight, Ze!" Chilled said, moaning.

He thrusted into me slowly, before gaining speed. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when he hit something inside me that caused me to go crazy.

"Found it." He sung, pulling out and thrusting all the way back in.

I screamed in pleasure, "Ahhh! Fuck! F-Faster!" I screamed.

Chilled did as I said and went faster, the sound of his dick hitting my ass becoming noticeable. Each time he thrusted into me, he hit that one spot that drove me nuts.

Chilled's mouth was right beside my ear, I heard all his moaning, panting, everything. I was getting close to the edge. I could feel it.

Chilled wrapped his hand around my dick, he panted and pumped my dick harshly. I moaned even more.

"Ugh! Ngh, yes! F-Fuck! I'm s-so c-close!"I cried out, drooling slightly at the overwhelming pleasure.

"S-Same here!" He said, thrusting and pumping even faster than before.

I moaned out loudly, spraying my cum all over the sheets. Chilled thrusted into me a bit more before releasing inside of me. "Ze!"

I panted and let my face hit the pillows. Chilled groaned and pulled out of me, some of his cum dripping out of my ass. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him.

I panted, "C-Chilled..."

"Hm?" He asked.

"I love you." I said, kissing him deeply.

His tongue pushed past my lips and scavenged around my mouth, tasting every bit of me. He pulled back, panting even more. "I l-love you too, Ze." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas." He added.

I nodded tiredly. "Yeah, Merry Christmas..." I muttered.

"I hope you're ready for round two tomorrow."

My eyes widened in horror. My ass was already going to be sore as hell when I wake up! But to have a round two right after a day of sex?!

My ass is going to be fucking sore!

**♡♡♡YOU DIDN'T PRAY♡♡♡**

I have sinned... ;-;

 


	12. Payback is A Bitch

**Warning:** **There** **is** **smut** **once** **again** **.** **Don't** **like** **don't** **read** **.** ***sigh*** **Wish** **my** **hormones** **and** **I** **luck** **.** **Enjoy~**

**♡♡♡WILL** **YOU** **PRAY?** **♡♡♡**

**Chilled's** **View**

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I let out a small yawn and buried my face in Ze's neck... I blinked a few times. Wait, Ze... In bed with me... Oh! I grinned upon remembering what we did last night. A slight blush coated my cheeks as I thought about all the things I did to Ze. It was a very enjoyable, uh... time for me mainly. Maybe not for Ze. His ass might be sore for awhile after all that.

I yawned and jumped out of bed, questioning if I should wake Ze up or not. I decided against it and walked to the bathroom to wash up after yesterday. The room smelled like sex still and I bet the covers were dirty with our cum, well Ze's at least...

"F-Fuck man. I'm so tired." I groaned, walking to the drawer with towels. I grabbed one and turned the shower water on.

The water ran for a bit, steam started to fill the bathroom up. Seeing as the water was warm enough, I walked into the shower, letting the warm water hit my body and sooth my skin. I sighed.

What if Ze- ...Steven and I didn't meet? Would I even be the same as I am now? Would I even be able to live with myself if I didn't have him by my side? That's all I thought about as I stood in the shower. My life without my beloved viking.

Without Ze there would have never been the shipping ZeRoyalChaos or RoyalChaos. Now that ZeRoyalChaos is real, I can't bare to think about it being fake, unrealistic.

Images of Steven's body appeared in his mind. The sound of his moans filled my ears once more, but they were clearer, better. My member grew hard at these thoughts, it was making it difficult not to touch myself.

_"Ch-Chilled!"_

_"Ahhh! Fuck! F-Faster! "_

I moaned loudly, my hand trailed down to my dripping member. I slowly pumped my own member slowly. It was painful going so slow, but I wanted this pleasure to last a bit longer.

"S-Steven!" I moaned out his beautiful name.

_"Ugh! Ngh, yes! F-Fuck!"_

I moved my hand up and down even faster, feeling my member throb even more at the tension welling up inside.

"U-Ugh, S-Steven!" I moaned loudly, shouting a bit as I released all over the shower wall.

The cum was washed away by the running water almost immediately as it came. I panted loudly and leaned against the wall a bit, my legs shook. Shutting my eyes, I released loud pants. Oh god. What was wrong with me?! I can't believe I jacked off by thinking of his moans!

"Shit! What's wrong with me?! I'm so dirty for doing this while thinking of Ze!" I whispered quite loudly.

I heard the bathroom door slam... shut. My eyes widened in disbelief. W-Was Ze here this whole time?! The shower curtain was moved to the side, I stood there shocked as Ze entered the shower.

"Hello, Chilled." Ze said, calmly with a smirk filled with mischief.

My cheeks grew very warm, "Z-Ze, buddy! I-It's not what it looks like!" I sputtered out.

Ze nodded. "I know that, but it's exactly how it sounds like." He mused, walking to me slowly. He pinned my wrists against the shower walls, his breath hitting my neck. "I heard every little sound that came out of your mouth, Chilled. Don't deny it... you jacked off thinking about me."

I shivered at his voice, it sounded so different. He didn't have that innocent affect on me, instead my knees shook and grew week at the sight of him, by hearing him speak to me like this.

"I-I... I couldn't help it! I-I'm sorry!" I said, struggling around in his grip. No matter how much I moved Ze still has a pretty strong grip on me.

He chuckled deeply, "I can tell." Ze mumbled, now staring at my eyes. "I think this can't go without -"

My eyes widened in horror at the next word. Since when the hell did Ze become so... so...

"-punishment."

Dominant?!

I struggled even more. "What the fuck?! Z-Ze? S-Stop! I'm sorry, Z-Ze!" I shouted, bucking my hips around, accidently rubbing my member against his. "A-Ah! Fuck, back off!"

Ze laughed. "No thanks, Chilled. I want you to feel everything you did to me yesterday... all the pain and pleasure. Don't worry, it'll feel great. Either way..." He trailed off, glancing down at my throbbing member. He flicked it, causing a moan to escape my lips. "It looks like you need some help here."

Ze trailed his finger down my member, touching it all around, causing it to rise and harden even more. Pre-cum dripped down my member onto his finger. Ze dabbed the cum onto his finger and brought it up to his mouth. He shoved his finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his finger.

Ze opened his mouth, taking his finger out of his mouth he brought it to my member and pumped me a bit. I gasped sharply and let out a moan.

"Ze!"

My eyes were hardly opened, I was consumed by the lust now. "Z-Ze... Touch me please. Stop teasing m-me!" I shouted, tired of his damn teasing.

Ze grinned. "Alright. As you wish." He said, smashing his lips against mine.

I kissed back just as fiercely as he was, our lips moved in sync. His hands snaked back to my ass, he broke the kiss and went at my neck. He bit and nibbled all around, most likely leaving a series of love marks. I moaned and leaned my head back, giving him better access.

A sharp pain went through my back. I inhaled sharply. Ze had shoved three fingers into my ass without warning me. I whimpered at the sudden intrusion in my ass, I didn't know how to feel with something being inserted into my ass. Well three fingers.

"How does it feel, Chilled? Do you like it?" He asked, thrusting his fingers in and out.

"U-Ugh! AHH! I-It feels s-so good!" I answered, moving my hips back, trying to get his fingers deeper inside of me.

"You want it bad, don't you?" He asked, thrusting even harder, hitting a spot that made my head spin.

"AH! F-Fuck, right there! P-PLEASE!" I cried out, wanting to feel that wave of pleasure run through my body once more.

Ze flipped my body around, slamming me against the wall with my now free. I leaned against the wall, panting like crazy. His hard, dripping wet member poked at my hole. I pushed back, making it enter me.

I gasped. "O-Oh! Fuck Ze! Just f-fuck me already-! SHIT!" I cried out in pain as Ze thrust himself inside of me.

It was painful at first, but the more time I gave him to rest inside of me pleasure came instead.

"M-Move." I pleaded, moving my hips slightly.

Ze obeyed and thrust inside roughly, making a loud, deep moan escape my mouth. All I could hear was my loud moans and Ze's occasional moans and pants. He was fucking me so hard at the moment, but it felt so damn good. I shouldn't be complaining.

The sound of his member hitting my soaking wet flesh resounded through the bathroom. Letting me hear exactly how hard he was thrusting. Ze latched onto my hips and thrust into my prostate, stars filled my vision.

"S-Steven!" I shouted, moaning loudly. My member shook in anticipation to release once more. "I'm- I'm g-going to c-cum! A-AH!" I cried, releasing all over the walls again.

"A-Anthony..." Ze moaned, continuing to thrust in and out of me in a rapid pace. "I'm c-close too!"

He thrust in a few more times before letting everything out inside me. I was filled to the brim with his warm cum. It felt amazing. I slid down against the wall, tired out. I had no energy left in me.

Ze's member was now limp and coated in cum, I stared at him through parted eyelids. I was beyond exhausted. He wore me out when I just woke up. Great.

"Chilled." He said, lowering himself to kiss me. I kissed back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ze." I said.

He smirked at me, "sorry for ruining your shower, I couldn't help myself." He said.

"Don't apologize, it was worth it." I muttered with a smile, panting a bit.

"Not worth the pain you'll have in your ass soon." He smirked evilly. "Have fun with that for the next two days."

**♡♡♡PAYBACK** **IS** **A** **BITCH** **♡♡♡**

 


	13. Decisions... Decisions...

**[ Next Day... One Sore Ass Later... ]**

**Chilled's View**

I glared at Ze, trying my best to stay still. My ass was still sore from that, u-um... shower s-sex... Ever since yesterday, I couldn't walk very well, and I could say the same with Ze. We were both sore from fucking each other, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting Ze to make a brave move like that.

"You're an ass, you know that, right?" I growled in a joking manner, wincing as I sat down.

Ze glared back at me, his arms crossed. "You're one too, so I wouldn't be talking." He mumbled, smiling very faintly.

I sighed, a smile finding its way to my lips. I threw my arms around Ze, pulling him down onto my lap. "I don't think it's possible to be mad at you. You're just too adorable for that." I mumbled, nibbling on his neck.

Ze moaned in delight, shivering in content. "Not now, Chilled. We've had enough fun..." He said, fidgeting around. "And same goes for you, with the whole staying angry situation. It's just impossible, huh?"

I nodded, humming against the nape of his neck. "Aw, but I was starting to have  _so_  much fun." I whined, spinning him around so he was straddling my lap.

"S-So? It d-doesn't mean we have to f-fuck all the t-time." He sputtered out, glancing over at this side.

I laughed. I could see so much ahead of us, for both Ze and I... However, I did have this very faint feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me something bad was going to happen... And soon.

Shaking my head to clear those thoughts away, my mind wandered over to the derp crew and our fans. When were we going to tell them about our relationship? Ze had his head against my chest as he laid down, breathing softly.

Ze...

Would he be comfortable with telling the crew? Our friends? Our... fans? I had to admit I was nervous about this whole thing. Who knew how the derp crew would react, nonetheless our fans. We already had enough haters without really doing anything, imagine how many we would gain just by saying we were gay: in love.

I sighed loudly, causing Ze to shift and look at me. "What's wrong, Chilly willy?" He asked, frowning at my behavior.

I smiled softly, planting a kiss on his lips. I pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Ze... Are we going to tell anyone about us?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

Ze tensed. "I d-don't know, Chilled. S-Should we? I know we h-have to do it soon, b-but I'm worried." He muttered, casting his eyes downwards.

I frowned, contemplating on this whole thing. If we were to tell anyone, the derp crew would definitely be the first ones to know, then of course our fans and friends.

"You know... We should tell them soon, it has been awhile since we started dating. It would be pretty messed up if we didn't tell them anything." I said, chuckling a bit.

Ze grinned and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "Then we should tell them! They're our friends, they have to understand us, right?! And if they don't, well they have to get used to it." Ze said, exclaiming proudly.

I laughed loudly, standing up and embracing Ze tightly, holding his hips against my body. I loved the way he felt against me, the way our lips merged together... I really loved every single thing about him. What was there to hate?

I let Ze's waist go and walked over to my phone, dialing GaLm and Smarty. Ze gave me a warming smile, nodding his head to go on. We were making the right decision, right? I sighed. I really hope we were...

There was a voice on the other line, then another. I gulped and placed the phone by my ear. "H-Hey guys." I greeted.

"Chilled? What's up with the sudden call." Smarty asked.

"Yeah, are we planning ahead for a stream or something?" GaLm asked.

"No, it's not for a stream or anything like that. I wanted to know if you two wanted to, uh... m-maybe skype right now? Me and Ze have something im-important to tell you." I explained, shaking in fear.

"Um, sure? I'll get on in a sec." Smarty said, obvious suspicion in his voice.

"It's fine, I'll get on too." GaLm answered, "See you there."

He hung up along with a suspicious Smarty. I turned and faced Ze.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

Ze nodded and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. He kissed me. "Yeah, I believe it was." He answered, in between the kiss.

I kissed back, holding onto his hips.

I pulled back with a small, sad smile. "I really hope it was." I said.

He giggled. "Don't worry, it was, Chilly willy. Trust me." He mused.

I smiled brightly. "I love you, Ze." I declared kissing his lips.

"I love you to, Chilled."

I hope this whole thing was a good idea, but I can't push this bad feeling aside... something was going to happen.


	14. Reactions

**Ze's View**

Taking a hold of Chilled's hand, I dragged him over to our computers where GaLm and Smarty would be waiting for us on Skype.

I glanced over at Chilled, "Sit down, I'll be right next to you the whole time." I said, pushing him down in the chair.

Chilled sighed and took of his Mario hat, ruffling his hair with his left hand, making it messier than before. He turned the computer on and hopped onto Skype right away. He invited GaLm and Smarty to a call, waiting for them to answer.

"Chilled, you know this is a good thing we're doing." I said, grinning cheekily. "Now we don't have to have all the pressure of keeping a secret on our shoulders. We'll be happier... I think?"

Chilled glanced over his shoulder at me, smiling handsomely. "Yeah, I know. I guess there is something good out of this, Ze." He said, leaning back in his chair.

Suddenly, Smarty and GaLm joined the call, both raising their eyebrows in question. I smiled and waved at them, moving so I was in the camera's view.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I exclaimed, grinning madly.

Their eyes flew open. "Wait- you guys are in the same room together...? Are you guys at the same house?" Smarty blurted out, curiously.

Chilled nodded his head, "Yeah, Ze and I are at the same place. He's actually staying with me from now on." Chilled explained, rather calmly.

I nodded in confirmation. A small frown finding it's way to my face... I never did tell Chilled the true reason I came over to stay, did I? I almost felt my heart clench up in agony. The day was coming soon.  _She_  would come looking for me...

"Ze? ...Ze?"

I jumped, "Y-Yeah?" I asked, stuttering like a girl.

"Come here..." Chilled asked, motioning me to get closer.

I looked at Smarty and GaLm to see what was going on, but it looks like they didn't know either. I walked over to Chilled only to be pulled onto his lap.

I blushed darkly. Where was he going with this?! He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face into my neck.

"C-Chilled?" I asked, trying to break out of his grip.

"Smarty, GaLm..." Chilled trailed off, looking straight at the camera. Smarty and GaLm seemed to lean closer to the screen, as is they were going to miss Chilled's announcement.

"Ze and I are dating, as in a couple." He stated, smirking devilishly. "Isn't that right, Ze?"

I smiled, there was no going back now. All my nervousness disappeared, now I was really excited to tell them.

"Yup!" I said, popping the 'p'. "We've been together for awhile now, so we thought it would be a good time to tell you both."

Smarty and GaLm were awestruck, their mouths were hanging open. However, Smarty was the first to speak.

"I knew this day would come! ZeRoyalChaos is real!" Smarty exclaimed, cheering himself on. "I called it!"

GaLm laughed, "Oh god, I knew this day was coming, but never this soon! Congratulations, guys. I guess ZeRoyalChaos is alive and going now." GaLm stated, grinning widely.

It was our turn to drop our mouths open, "What?!" We shouted together.

"What do you mean you 'called it'?" Chilled asked, shocked.

Smarty and GaLm grinned madly. "We called it a long time ago. It was pretty obvious that you guys liked each other." They said at the same time, almost like they rehearsed for this moment.

Well, that wasn't creepy at all... Even with all the tension going around, I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone looked over at me. "Wow, this is such a relief! I'm really glad you guys didn't hate on us or have anything bad to say!" I chuckled out.

Chilled hugged me tightly, "I agree with ya, Ze." He whispered, kissing my neck.

I completely forgot about Smarty and GaLm for a second, "C-Chilled." I moaned out as he bit my sweet spot.

"U-Uh, Chilled, Ze?"

We jumped and looked at the Skype call sheepishly. Chilled chuckled. "Haha, s-sorry guys. I kinda forgot about the call." He said.

GaLm and Smarty laughed, "Well, I leave you two alone then." GaLm said, winking at Chilled. "Have fun you two." With that he hung up.

We all said bye, now it was Smarty's turn to say something. He smirked, "Have fun fucking each other guys. Just remember to let Ze be top every now and then. Bye, love birds." He said, hanging up.

I blushed madly, "Um..." I mumbled, trailing off with no other words to say.

Chilled flipped me over so I was facing him, I yelped and clenched onto his shirt. "What are you d-doing?" I asked, staring into his beautiful eyes.

He grinned a diabolic smile. "I love you, Ze. So damn much." He said, kissing me passionately.

I kissed back just as hard, wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair. I pulled back, smiling faintly. "I love you too, Chilled." I whispered, kissing him once more.

Now, how are we going to tell everyone else?


	15. ZeRoyalChaos? I Ship It

**Ze's View**

_"Ze... I-I... I can't do this anymore." Chilled said, pushing me away from him._

_I flinched, "B-But, why?!" I exclaimed, tears pricking the corner of my eyes._

_Chilled glared at me hatefully. "Why don't you explain to me, Ze?! You never told me you had someone else! I thought you loved me, but... I guess you don't." He shouted, slamming his fist against the wall, making me flinch once more._

_The tears streamed down my face, I sobbed and looked him in the eyes. "Ch-Chilled, I didn't k-know! I mean, I did, b-but this wasn't supposed to happen! I called if off! I never wanted it to happen!" I screamed, anger rushing threw my veins._

_Chilled scoffed and eyed me hatefully, "I'm done with this bullshit, Ze. We're through. I should've known this wouldn't have worked." He spat, walking backwards._

_I gasped and reached out for him, regretting everything I did. "No! Chilled, please! I love you!" I cried out._

_He looked at me once more, and it was the last time he looked at me. "And I_  thought  _I loved you."_

I gasped and sat up quickly, breathing heavily. I pulled my short hair roughly, letting out loud exhales of air. What was that...? I stayed in this position for awhile, just trying to calm my heart down. It was a dream... it was nothing but a  _dream._

"...It felt so real." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Ze?"

I looked up from my hands, "Yeah..." I said.

Chilled walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay, bud?" He asked, eyeing me. I hummed in response. He didn't seem to like my answer. "You sure? You don't look okay, I mean... you were tossing and turning all night." He said, pulling me towards his chest.

I frowned and wrapped my arms around him. "Y-Yeah, I think so... I just had a pretty bad dream." I answered, burying my face in his chest. I took a whiff of his shirt.

He smelt like cinnamon. His smell, his warmth, just everything about his seemed to calm me down. But no matter what I did to avoid thinking of that dream, it didn't work.

Chilled grabbed my chin, making me look up at him. I smiled gently, happy he didn't ask about my dream or nightmare.

Chilled leaned in, connecting our lips. Our lips moved together in perfect sync; like they were two pieces that fit perfectly. He pulled away after four seconds and poked my nose.

"C'mon, bud. We need to call the others and tell them about us." He said, chuckling softly.

I pouted and went for his lips again. "Uh-huh, got it." I said, pecking his lips.

I got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, as I walked in I noticed a towel and pile of clothes stacked beside each other. I grinned. Oh, Chilled. Only you would get my clothes ready for me like a wife would do for their husband.

I walked over to the shower and turned the water on. I stripped myself of my clothes and walked into the shower, the warm water soothing both my body and mind. Maybe  _now_  I can relax a bit, to get  _certain_  things out of my mind.

After taking my shower, I hopped out and changed into the clothes Chilled got ready for me. It consisted of a ChilledChaos t--shirt, black skinny jeans, my underwear, and red socks. I twitched at the sight of the shirt he gave me, what's he giving me this for? Well, it does smell like him... I think I can let this slip by for now...

"Zeeeeeeee! Hurry up!" Chilled shouted from another room.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there, Chilled!" I shouted back, making my to his little recording room.

I opened the door, spotting Chilled on Skype with someone. I walked over to Chilled and leaned over his shoulder, looking at the screen as my chin rested upon him.

"Who ya talking to, Chilly willy?" I asked, my warm breath tickling his neck. Chilled releases a sigh, and leaned back.

"I was getting ready to talk to everyone, you know... tell them about us?" He mused, then nodded his head over at the screen. "Then I decided to talk to Minx."

I smiled at the camera, even though Minx didn't show her face, she could see ours. "Hey, Minx." I greeted.

"Hello, Ze. So it seems you two are dating now, huh?" She asked, giggling softly.

I nodded and pecked Chilled's lips, feeling him go tense underneath me. "Stop teasing." He growled.

I chuckled, "Nope." I said, flicking his nose. "Anyways, what were you and Minx talking about?"

Chilled shrugged. "Not much, I just asked her for advice on this whole thing. Her answer was to pretty much believe in our friends. Plus, if they're okay with lesbians, they're okay with a gay couple." He explained.

I hummed. "Interesting conversation there. So when exactly are we calling everyone else?" I asked, seating myself in Chilled's lap. Chilled wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Minx, what do you think?" He asked.

"I would do it now." She stated.

Me and Chilled looked at each other, nodding at the same time. "Let's begin."

Chilled started to add people into a group call. He added the following people: Adam, Max, Tom, Donald (Dlive), Gunner (Entoan), Sark, Aaron, (Slam), and Ohm. One by one they all joined the call, questioning why Chilled called, and more specifically; so many people?

Most had their cameras on, while Ohm and Aaron didn't.

"What's with this giant call?" Adam asked

"Are we all collabing or something?" Dlive asked, Entoan agreeing with him.

"Um... I don't think it's for that guys." Ohm said, most likely seeing me in Chilled's lap, and both of us smiling faintly.

"Why do you say that- Oh..." Aaron trailed on.

"Guys, let the couple talk!" Sark shouted, as he shook his head.

"Yeah, show some respect." Max added.

It went silent, they began muttering the word 'couple' over and over again in a confused tone. Unlike the few who noticed the  _position_  we were in, they were completely clueless. However, I was fearing Tom's reaction, now that noticed he hasn't said a word.

"Now then," Minx started, clearing her throat. "These two would like to explain something, so be quiet.

Chilled cleared his throat real quick, he rubbed his hand up and down my waist. Which the camera couldn't see, the only thing they could see was above mid waist.

"So... Ze and I called you all here so we could tell you all something important;  something we thought our friends should know about right away." He explained, earning a few 'Okays' and nods. "First things first... You all know that our fans tend to ship us with others, mainly other close YouTuber's."

Chilled squeezed my waist, almost as if telling me to go on. My cheeks flushed a pink. Duh, I was supposed to speak too!

I bit my lip at the intense looks we were getting. "And we have to say that one of those fan-made ships has sailed. Particularly, ZeRoyalChaos." I stated, blushing darkly.

Adam's eyes flew open, same with Dlive and Entoan. "Sailed? What do you mean?!" They asked, all in unison.

We smiled and looked at one another, Chilled's eyes holding love, kindness, and gentleness. "ZeRoyalChaos is real-" I said. "We're dating." Chilled blurted out.

There was a serious of gasps, even some whistles.

"Woooooah! I was right, this wasn't for some fucking video!" Sark yelled, "This was for some looooove!"

Ohm's laughed followed. "Congrats, guys." He said, chuckling deeply. "I never thought I would hear you to say those words."

"Wow, just wow. Too see a fan-made ship actually sail? What a surprise." Max stated. "But hey, you guys love each, so who cares. I think it's kinda...  _cute."_

Chilled and I laughed at all of them, mainly Max's words. Who would've thought Max would call us cute! So far, I was really happy with all the reactions. All we needed were a few more.

"I'm fine with this. I mean, you're no different than Minx and Krism. So what else do I say... um? Congratulations." Entoan said, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"This is pretty cool! I never thought I would have a pair of gay friends. It's a wish come true." Dlive laughed.

"Oh-ho-ho, Chilled is getting naughty! Making a move on Ze, hahaha." Adam teased. "... I wonder how far you two have gone."

I blushed at that statement, Chilled chuckled and rubbed my sides, getting lower and lower. I squirmed and smacked his hands away lightly. He grunted lowly. It wasn't the time for...that. Maybe some other time.

Aaron coughed. "How long has this been going on for? The whole ZeRoyalChaos thing?" He asked.

"More than a few weeks." Chilled answered right away.

"Ooooooh! Now I know they did something! Chilled had to have made a move on Ze!" Adam shouted, his unique dolphin laugh following after.

I blushed even darker, "Adam!" I whined.

Chilled chucked. "Don't worry, Ze. They won't know for sure about what we did." He whispered.

I nodded, but a frown made it's way to my lips. Why wasn't Tom talking? Was he disgusted with our sexuality; our love? He was one of our close friends... I really hope he accepts the way we are.

"Tom, do you have anything to say?" Minx asked, noticing his quietness.

There was a dark silence. No one dared to speak. We all probably wanted to hear and see Tom's reaction. I know Chilled and I did...

The silence then broke. A large grin made its way to my lips at his answer. It was what we were all waiting for. What I wanted to hear.

"ZeRoyalChaos? I ship it."

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

**What are these weird dreams that Ze is having? Are they a possible sign of the near future?**


	16. Bumpy Road Ahead

**Ze's View**

I chuckled as I played a few rounds of Town of Salem with Galm and Smarty. Chilled was busy so he couldn't join us, but that didn't stop us from playing. This wasn't for a video, we were just playing around for fun. I was the jester and my name was Lord Ass. I was currently trying to get everyone to lynch me. I grinned madly and typed away.

'/whisparr TehRoyalGalm when are we going to kill Bewwbbbiiieess?' I typed away in the chat, making it send to everyone as I pressed enter. 'Ummm.... I can explain. I swear.'

Yes, there was someone in the chat named TehRoyalGalm. I guess they shipped all three of us together. Too bad I'm with Chilled already. This little viking is taken.

I looked at the chat, TehRoyalGalm was trying to defend himself by saying he wasn't evil and that he was the investigator. I rose an eyebrow. Isn't the investigator already dead? There can't be more than one in a normal game unless that's the random role. I think I might have pointed out a bad guy. My bad...

'Guys, guys, we're just kidding!' I typed.

I immediately got responses, saying that I was a liar and that I would be getting lynched. The timer ran out and the deadly period began, or the time where you lynch people. Out of six people, five voted against me and I was on the spot. I grinned madly, my plan was working. Now, judgment time began. One by one, people picked innocent or guilty. Then... the time came. Five votes guilty, one person abstained. They're going to pay, this jester will rise again!

I was killed and the little red sign appeared in the chat. People cursed. I laughed and waited till the next day to kill TehRoyalGalm. This ship needs to be killed.   
This is fun.

**< Short Time Skip  >**

The ToS game ended with the town winning. TehRoyalGalm gave away who the rest of the mafia, he or she pulled a jerk move. Who cares though? I still won.

I let out a yawn and stared at the computer screen tiredly. I leaned against my arm and uploaded a few videos Chilled and I made awhile ago. We didn't decide on when exactly we would tell our fans about us,  _or_  more specifically ZeRoyalChaos. Now that we already told our closest friends, we only had our fans and...

 _Family_  left.

I shivered at the thought. How in the world am I going to tell my parents about  _us_? I haven't even told Chilled what was going on between me and my family... Should I tell Chilled? I shook my head. No, he's not ready yet.

My phone suddenly vibrated. I rose an eyebrow and read the message. 'From: 1(630)-557-1113

_I'm coming for you, my love! Be prepared, cutie!  ♡ xoxo_

Sent: 8:47 AM.'

I furrowed my eyebrows together. What the hell...? This has to be Chilled who sent me this. I rolled my eyes. He really needs to find a better way to flirt.

"Hey, Chilled." I said, walking over to him as he cooked some breakfast.

He glanced over his shoulder at me. "What is it, bud?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back. I was still a little to short to rest me chin on his shoulders. He relaxed at my touch almost instantly.

"Why did you send me that message?" I asked, smiling widely. "We're in the same house, you know that right?"

Chilled stopped moving, he was as still as a brick wall. It was like he couldn't answer my question...

"Chilly willy?" I asked, nervousness lacing my voice, my smile from before was now gone.

"Ze, what message?" He asked, turning around, causing my arms to fall to my side. He grabbed my shoulders. "I didn't send any message. I've been here cooking."

My mouth fell open. "N-No, I have a message here though." I said, pulling out my phone.

He snatched my phone out of my hand and read the message, his eyes skimming over it numerous times. His eyes growing with anger and confusion each time he read it. Right then, I knew he wasn't the one to send that kind message.

Who...who did then?

"Steven." Chilled stated, looking me in the eye. My eyes widened as he said my real name. "Who sent this to you?"

I fumbled over my words. What was I supposed to say?! "I-I don't know. I thought you were the one who sent it!" I blurted out, panic clearly in my voice.

Who could/would possibly send me a message like that? I believe Chilled... I should've known he was too busy to be sending me some random messages when we live with each other.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy chocolate colored hair. "Dammit. Do we seriously have to search up this number?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

I shrugged, still thinking of who could possibly be contacting me. "If you want to..." I muttered. "I'll get the laptop."

Chilled nodded. "Okay, I'll be in the living room." He said, walking out of the kitchen.

I noticed that the room smelt weird, almost like something was... burning? That moment, my eyes flew open and I ran to the stove. I quickly turned it off and let out a breath of relief. I'm honestly surprised Chilled forgot about the food. He must be determined to find this guy or girl.

I sighed and grabbed my laptop from the counter. I walked into the living room, seeing Chilled staring at my phone intensely.

"Anything?" I asked, walking over to him, setting the laptop down on the small table.

He shook his head, "No, nothing from what I can tell. Let's just get this over with, get on the laptop please." He said, plopping down on the couch.

I did the same and grabbed the laptop, quickly opening it up and heading onto Google. I went onto the website that helps you track phones or numbers down.

"Chilled, can you read off the number?" I asked, softly.

"Yeah, it's 1(630)-557-1113." He said, grimacing as he read.

I nodded and typed the number in then pressed enter. The loading sign popped up and told me to wait. I bit my lip and watched the screen. Now all we have to do is wait.

After a few seconds, the results came in. My heart dropped.

"No way." I muttered, crestfallen.

Chilled cursed, "This is just great, we were about to get a lead and then the signal is lost. Perfect! Whoever sent you that must've known we would've done this." He growled.

I frowned as I stared at the screen. The 'signal lost' sign concerning me. Why would anyone destroy their phone to lose us? Do they really want to keep their identity a secret...?

Suddenly, Chilled pulled me to his chest. I blushed. "Ch-Chilled, what's wrong?" I asked, my legs on either side of him. I was pretty much straddling him.

Chilled stared at me, anger and determination in his eyes. "Chill--" I started, only to be cut off by his lips attacking my own roughly.

I kissed back, my lips moving in perfect sync with his. His teeth nibbled down on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I moaned softly and opened my mouth obediently, letting his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues twirled around, savoring each other. I pulled back, panting for air with my eyes half-way shut.

"W-What was that for?" I asked.

He frowned, "You'll always be mine. I won't let anyone take you from me, Steven." He said, caressing my face. "I love you too much to lose you."

I smiled, "I love you too, Anthony. I'll always be yours." I said, hugging him.

His arms wrapped around my waist. I frowned. Who was trying to contact me? Could someone be trying to interfere with Chilled and I...? I sighed. This really is going to be hard.


	17. Ice Cream Isn't Bullet Proof

**Chilled's View**

I groaned and walked around the room I shared with Ze. Recently, all I've been thinking of was that stupid text he received. Who sent it?! Was someone trying to tell me that they were going after my Ze; my Steven?! I scoffed. Like I'll ever let that happen... They'll have to kill me first.

"Chilled...?"

I snapped my head over in Ze's direction. He was standing in the doorway with a small frown on his face.

I forced a smile on my face as I made my way over to him, "Yeah, bud? What's up?" I asked, grabbing his hips softly, pulling his body closer to my own.

Ze smiled and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, "I'm bored, Chilly willy. We haven't done anything since our first date." He muttered, gently nibbling at my neck.

I groaned, the rush of pleasure making its way down... _there_. I glared at Ze playfully, only to earn an innocent look in return.

I leaned in close to his ears, my warm breath tickling his neck. He shivered in anticipation. "Are you insisting we go on another date, Ze?" I stated, nibbling at his ear gently.

He let out a small, hot moan, arching his back in pleasure as he clenched my shirt  tightly. I smirked against his neck. Oh Ze, aren't you just too cute. Too bad this has to stop now. I would just love to rip off your clothes and fuck you senseless.

I pulled away, smiling at his now slightly flustered face. "Hm, you're perfect, you know that, right?" I asked, brushing my nose against his.

Ze blushed, making his face look even more flustered than before. "N-No..." He answered.

My lips hovered over Ze's, there was only a small gap between our lips. "Well, now you do." I said, closing the gap between us.

My arms wrapped themselves around his waist, his crotch rubbing against mine. Ze's hands slowly found their way around my neck, pulling me into a deeper kiss. As our lips moved in perfect sync, I slid my tongue inside his mouth after getting him to open up.

My tongue explored his mouth expertly, not leaving an inch undiscovered. Our little make out session lasted longer than I thought it would. Not that I minded or anything, I just felt like this wasn't the time to do such a thing.

I pulled back, breaking the kiss. Both of us panting at the heated kissing session. "Sorry, Ze. I didn't mean for it to get that...heated." I muttered, smiling cheekily.

Ze smiled, "It's fine, Chilly willy. I enjoyed it." He chuckled, pecking my lips quickly. His smile was quickly replaced by a giant grin. "Now then, why don't we go fix your problem."

Ze emphasized what he meant my squeezing my member through my pants, I moaned and backed away. A deep blush covering my cheeks.

I blushed even darker as he smirked, I then covered up my crotch on instinct. "F-Fine...but I'm helping you with yours then!" I stated, running to the bathroom.

I heard Ze laugh. "Hey! Mines not so noticeable unlike yours!" He shouted.

Well, this should be interesting...

~

After washing up and having some,  _fun_  in  the shower. Ze and I both got dressed casually for our little date, it was nothing too special.

Ze was wearing a dark red shirt, a regular pair of jeans, and Vans. On the other hand, I was wearing a black tank top, a dark blue and black button up shirt, dark jeans, and Vans as well.

I glanced over at Ze, giving him a large smile. He looked really nice in his clothes, I had to admit it... He may look even better than me. "Hey, Ze. Any idea on where you want to go?" I asked, grabbing my car keys and wallet.

Ze scratched the back of his neck, "You know, I actually didn't really think about this... Why don't we just drive around and see what we'll do from there?" He offered.

I nodded, "Sounds good, let's get going then." I said, opening the door and holding it wide open for Ze to pass through.

Ze grinned and walked past me with a nod as thanks. I smiled and ran to the car, joining Ze who was awaiting me. I stuck the keys in and turned the car on with a swift turn, the cars engine roared and started up.

"So, as we drive around tell me if you see somewhere you'd like to stop at." I explained quickly.

He hummed in response, "Okay."

We passed a  _Gamestop_ _, McDonald's, Taco Bell, Starbucks, Best Buy,_ and Ice Cream shop so far. None had caught his attention so far--

"Chilled! There, let's go there!" Ze blurted out, pointing out the window.

"Where?" I asked, stopping the car, glancing over his arm. Ze was pointing at a Ice Cream shop, not the one we passed before, a different one. It was called...

_Custom Creams._

I laughed at its name. Custom creams, huh? What do you get to do? Make your own ice cream flavor? Yeah right...

I turned the cars engine off and exited the car, shutting the door behind me. Ze was quick, he jumped out of the car and grabbed a hold of my hand, literally dragging me to the little ice cream shop.

"Woah, Ze! Calm down, buddy! Why are you so excited!?" I shouted, eyeing him warily.

Ze looked over his shoulder, a dumb smile on his face. "Chilled, it's _ice cream;_  ice cream that you can make yourself!" He said, emphasizing the 'ice cream' part.

I blinked. "Wait, so you can seriously creat your own ice cream?!" I shouted, gasping in awe.

That's so cool...! I never knew there could be such a place nearby my house, making your own ice cream sounds amazing. Imagine all the flavors you can make; banana, apple, orange, martha- I mean watermelon... You can probably even make some ice cream chicken flavor, or even pizza flavor.

He nodded, continuing to drag me without looking back. "Yup, flavor actually. Still, it's pretty cool, right?" He said.

"Sure is." I answered.

Ze stopped in front of the little stand-like shop. We looked at each other and nodded with grins as we walked in. Ice cream. Those two words were perfect for what we saw and wanted. There was a little girl giggling madly as she licked a cone of neon pink ice cream. I blinked. What kind of ice cream is she eating?!

Cotton candy?!

As seconds passed, I grew more excited to try out this custom cream thing. "Ze, what flavor are you thinking of trying?" I asked.

A perverted grin appeared on his face, my eye twitched at his answer. "I wonder if they have a 'Chilled's semen' flavor... If not, we could always give them some of yours."

"That's...nice. But, I don't think I'll be handing over any of my semen anytime soon." I said, laughing at Ze's pout.

"Fine, I'll try kiwi flavored ice cream, you party pooper." He muttered, glancing at me from the corners of his eyes. "What're you getting?"

I grinned like he did not too long ago, "Watermelon."

Ze rose an eyebrow, "Watermelon?" He asked, "Why watermelon?"

I smirked, "I want to see how my beautiful wife, Martha, tastes like." I teased.

Ze rolled his eyes, "You're going to eat you wife, dummy." He said.

"So, maybe I want to. Maybe then I'll have room for someone else." I hinted, intertwining my fingers through his.

He smiled, "Am I the only one you have room for?" He asked

I nodded, "Yeah, you're the only one for me, Ze. You'll always have room in my heart, no one will ever take your place." I stated, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Ze. I always will."

"I love you too, Chilled. For and infinity and beyond, right?" He said.

I chuckled chuckled, "Exactly... Now, let's get some ice cream." I said, walking forward.

We were greeted by a man who looked to be around twenty years-old. He had short brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello, misters! My names, Michael. How can I help you today?" He asked, smiling widely.

I smiled back, "Hi, Michael. I would like to have some watermelon flavored ice cream. As for my boyfriend here, he would like a cone of kiwi flavored ice cream." I explained, ordering our ice cream.

Michael nodded and wrote down the orders rather quickly, he looked up from his notepad. "What size would you like those cones to be? Small, medium, large?" He asked.

I glanced at Ze. "Smalls fine for me, Chilled." He said.

I looked at Michael, "Make those both small, please." I stated.

He nodded and smiled brightly. "Got it! That'll be $3.50" He said, passing out the order to a girl.

I took out my wallet at handed him a five dollar bill. He placed the five dollar bill in the register and handed me back my change.

"Your change is $1.50. Please wait for your order, it'll be out shortly." He said.

I nodded and stood next to Ze. We talked about what we should do next and about this place. Ze and I really knew this place was going to be one of our favorites. After a few more seconds, our orders were finished.

"One small watermelon and one small kiwi good to go!" Michael chirped, handing us our cone of custom ice cream.

I handed Ze his, watching him start to lick it right away. I chuckled and went to lick mine, craving it's taste.

I heard a loud gasp. "Watch out, mister!" Someone shouted, before I was shoved, well, pushed lightly, a loud ringing echoing throughout the area. It sounded like a...gunshot.

I stumbled back, wincing in pain. My cheek stung badly. I touched my cheek, my fingers grazing a wound.

"What the fuck..." I muttered, eyes wide as I stared at my bloody fingers.

"Anthony!"

My heart was pounding against my chest, my breathing was getting jagged. Overall, it was getting harder to breath.

"Oh my god, are you okay!"

I noticed Ze staring at me in shock, his fingers caressing my injured cheek. "Holy shit..." He muttered, tears brimming his eyes.

Michael then came into the picture, he shook Ze's shoulder and pointed off in the distance while yelling some things. All I could do was stare at the air... I was stiff; frozen in place. The shock wouldn't just leave me.

Was I just shot at?

That's when I took notice of my ice cream.  There was a hole going straight through it. I started to shake in fear. Was the bullet that close to...to killing me? Someone's after me, I know it. My thoughts wandered over to that message Ze received not too long ago.

Could that message been a actual warning? Wait, could that message, that gun shot at me... Could that person be behind all of this?!

"Chilled, Chilled!"

I was brought back to reality, seeing Ze with a tear stained face. "Z-Ze?" I uttered out.

"Y-Yeah, are you okay?" He asked, embracing me.

I wrapped my arms around slowly, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay...but..." I trailed off.

"What is it?!" He asked.

I frowned, "It looks like ice cream isn't bulletproof." I said, trying to break the serious and tense feeling.

Ze frowned. Maybe it wasn't the time for a stupid joke joke that..

 


	18. A Lead?

**Chilled's View**

"Are you two alright?!" Michael asked, running towards us, panting madly.

I nodded slowly in a trance like state, what else was I supposed to do? I was shot at for God's sake!

Ze threw his arms around Michael, shocking the both of us. I watched as Michael slowly wrapped his arms around Ze, comforting my crying boyfriend. From over Ze's shoulder, Michael gave me a small smile, his eyes holding fear and pity.

"Shh, it's okay, Mister." Michael reassured, "I'm sure you'll be okay, after all, your boyfriends safe and sound."

Ze's sobs and hiccups were lowering to a point they were barely noticeable, "I-I know, I just couldn't believe what I saw you do... You pushed him away and took the hit for him!" Ze shouted, pulling away with a frown on his lips. " _You're_  not okay..."

Michael winced and grabbed his shoulder, holding his hand over a wound where blood was leaking out of. Right on his shoulder, there was a bullet wedged inside. You could tell by the shining of the metal reflecting off the light.

How didn't I notice he was hurt before!? I thought my ice cream took the hit...instead an innocent bystander did. Dammit, how could I let this happen!

"I... I know that, Mister. But if was for your boyfriend here, I couldn't just stand on the sidelines and see him get shot. I had to jump in." He said, Ze glaring at the boy.

"Well then, you're coming with us..." He stated, causing me to gasp.

"But, Mister--"

"No buts, we're taking you to the hospital to get that bullet out of your arm." Ze stated, his tone clearly showing that he was serious about his choice.

Michael seemed to look over at me help, I shook my head and laughed. "Sorry, man... But my lovely boyfriend here has set his mind on helping you, there's no way he's going to change his mind. You might as well go along with it. Come on, follow us." I explained.

Michael pouted and took of the apron he was wearing, he placed it on a chair and quickly ran back to the ice cream stand. The girl from before was talking to him, she hugged him before sending him back to us. I smiled at Michael. I honestly felt bad for the guy, he must be in some serious pain.

Ze started walking back to the car, his ice cream cone long gone. It was silent as the three of us walked back to the car. I wanted to stop and thank him over and over again for saving me. If he didn't pull that little stunt back there, I would be dead at this moment.

"Chilled... You're going to get your cheek checked out too. The cut you have is pretty long." Ze said, walking over to me, gently caressing my cheek.

Heat rose to my cheek, "Alright, alright." I muttered, smiling at him softly.

Ze planted a small kiss on my lips, "I love you." He whispered

"I love you too, Ze." I replied, pecking his lips back.

We walked across the street, rushing Michael inside before we walked in. He was the most injured, so he needed medical attention first. Michael sputtered out words as the doctors rushed around seeing his wound, they took him away even with his shouts of rejection.

I glanced at Ze, "Do you think we're doing a good thing?" I asked, frowning.

He shook his head, "Don't worry so much, Chilled. What we're doing is fine." He said, "Now, go get yourself checked out. Your cheek is still bleeding."

I gasped as a doctor grabbed a hold of my hand, and dragged me away from a grinning Ze. I gawked at Ze and shouted at him.

"Zeeeeeeeeeee!"

~*~

I glared at the smirking doctor as she skipped out of the room with me trailing behind her. She was the one who dragged me around just to get my cheek stitched up and cleaned. This woman was crazy I tell you, crazy! She kept giggling at my stupid plans to escape, watching as none passed and all failed.

"Come on, dear, you lovely boyfriend is waiting for you!" She giggled, calling me over with her finger.

I grumbled in annoyance and walked over to her, quickly spotting Ze in front of her. My eyes widened in relief at the sight of him, the next thing I did was on my body's own will.

"Zeeee!" I shouted, embracing him tightly. "Why would you let her take me away?!"

Ze chuckled and pat shoulder, "For medical attention, duh." He stated.

I frowned, "Medical attention my ass..." I muttered out.

Ze laughed wholeheartedly and grabbed my hand, "Come on, we had enough time to laugh. We have to go check and see how Michael is doing." Ze stated, smiling softly at the mention of his name.

I smiled back warmly, holding in the grimace that wanted to show. Why did he smile when saying Michael's name...? Was he worried about him, or did he  _like..._ him? Just thinking of the horrible possibilities made my heart ache.

I followed Ze as he led me to Michael's room. Ze stopped at door number 276 and pushed it open softly.

"Michael?" He asked, walking inside, seeing Michael laying on the hospital bed wide awake.

"Oh, hello, Misters." Michael said formally, waving at us lightly.

"Michael, please... Call us by our names. I'm Steven." Ze said, gesturing to himself.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at my face, "And I'm Anthony."

A smile found it's way to Michael's lips, "Okay, Ze, Anthony." He said.

I cleared my throat and elbowed Ze who was smiling widely, he jumped and grinned sheepishly. What's up with Ze?

"So...Michael, can you tell me what or who you saw when Chill- Anthony was going to get shot?" Ze asked, sitting on the bed.

I glared at Michael then sat on the  _chair_  next to the bed. Michael exhaled and shifted nervously.

"I don't k-know what I say exactly... I know it was a person though; they were tall." He explained, Ze inching closer. "They were wearing all black so I couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy... That's really all I remember seeing."

I touched my cheek, angry that I couldn't know who was texting Ze and trying to kill me. That say we received the message, Ze and I tried the most obvious thing to do... Track it. The text didn't lead anywhere out of state or the town, it led right to our  _house_. I don't know if this person is stalking us, but they sure know what they're doing.

They're good...  _Too_  good.

When I think about it, it can't be any of the girls we know, or have seen. They're not too tall, so obviously crossing them out of the list. They don't fit Michael's description at all... Meaning, that whoever this person is, isn't a girl, but a  _guy_. Ze has a male admirer who's out to get me.

"So, this person has to be a guy." I stated, catching Ze's attention. "None of the girls we know are tall like Michael said, and plus... most of the girls we know our taken. But that might not mean anything at this point."

Ze furrowed his eyebrows together, "And speaking of that, I haven't told any of our female friends where we lived. But for the guys, that's another thing. None of them should know where you live. All out friends know is that I was with you, but that doesn't necessarily give them the idea I'm living with you. For all they know, we could be living in your house." Ze stated.

Michael blinked, "So what you're saying is..." He started.

"Whoever is out for Anthony, knows where he lives, and knows I'm with him." Ze said.

My eyes widened slowly, several people came into mind.

"The Derp Crew."

 


	19. You're An...Orphan?

**Ze's View**

I looked over at Chilled shocked, "You mean Smarty, Tom and Galm?" I asked for confirmation, gulping slightly.

Michael looked over at Chilled and I, a look of confusion on his face. It's understandable, he must not know about the Derp Crew or us... I think it's good that it stays that way, that way he'll be out of this mess. He won't be put in danger like Chilled and I are at the moment.

Chilled paced back and forth, his eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah, but...I really hope it's not them." He muttered, shaking his head. "I know it can't be them, but we have to call them and ask. I think we should Skype them, if they're the shooter we're just putting ourselves into more danger by going to them."

I nodded, "Okay, when do you want to commence this plan of yours?" I asked, looking into his eyes, worried about this whole situation.

I wanted to know what started this and who. I mean, first the message and now they went as far as to shoot Chilled why we were in public? They must not care what happens to them, they merely care about their target being gone; dead. But I won't let that happen to Chilled, if I have to I'll risk my life for him. After all, he does have more to live for than I do. His family actually cares about him....

"Today, we'll start today after getting Michael out of here." He stated, grabbing his phone. Chilled typed away of his phone with a small smile. My phone then vibrated, signalling I received a message. Taking out my phone, I unlocked it and checked my messages.

_'From: 1(847)-482-0184 (Chilled)_

_To: Smarty, GaLm, Ze, Tom_

_Hey guys, I thought we should record a bit later on. The fans can't resist us, am I right? ;)_

_Sent: 1:14 P.M'_

I typed away, sending an 'Okay' to agree with this. It wasn't obvious that we were going to question them, that was the good thing. Smarty, Galm and Tom all said alright, but Tom took awhile to reply back. I shrugged it off for the time being and glanced over at Chilled, he nodded at me after putting his phone in his pocket. We knew who to question; Tom.

We had a few reasons that made me worry not too long ago; the amount of time he took to talk, and his lack of time spent with us as a crew. He might just be avoiding us or he could actually be busy. No matter what assumptions we hold, we can only see for ourselves.

I looked at Chilled, my eyes and expression giving away my current thoughts. I was afraid, worried for the most part. What if this whole Skype call goes down the drain and we only make it worse? Will Chilled be put into more danger...? But... who is it? Who's so  _'in love'_ with me that they want to  _kill_ my boyfriend?

I sighed and shook my head, worry radiating off my body. Only time will tell, and when that time comes... We're going to have to make a choice.

"Um, Steven, Anthony?" Michael asked, bringing the both of us back from or line of thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking over to his bed side. "What's wrong?"

He squirmed around, avoiding any sort of eye contact with me. "I...ne...help." He muttered quietly, his words sounding like gibberish.

I rose an eyebrow, "Huh? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you..." I said.

He crossed his arms and glared at the white bed sheets, tears pricking his eyes. I was beginning to get worried, did he know something? "I need help!" He suddenly shouted, making Chilled jump.

Chilled narrowed his eyes at Michael. I was beginning to think Chilled and Michael aren't getting along too well.... Well, Chilled is obviously suspicious of Michael for some reason so I guess that's his reason.

"What kind of help, and for what?" Chilled asked sternly.

"I need you guys to pretend you're my parents!" He blurted out, quickly covering his mouth. Michael looked down at let his tears fall, the salty liquid leaving little wet spots on the sheets.

What did he mean pretend to be his...parents? Didn't he have some?

"Can't you contact them yourself or something?" Chilled stated, rolling his eyes. "Kid, we're not here to do everything you want. Yeah, you saved me from a bullet, but that doesn't mean you can replace your parents--"

"I don't have any!" Michael shouted, slamming his hand against the plastic trays beside him, the contents being upheld by the trays falling over.

Chilled and I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. We just met this twenty year-old boy and it turns out he doesn't have parents, yet that really doesn't explain why he can't sign himself out like anyone else. But to not know your parents your whole life...it must be horrible. Where would, no...  _Who_  would you go for moral support? I had pity for him. Did his parents just carelessly give him up at a young age, or could they have possibly...have passed away?

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Chilled apologized, "I didn't know."

Michael scoffed, "Of course you didn't, I don't expect you to." He said, casting his eyes downwards. "But, will you care to help me...please?"

Chilled opened his mouth and looked like he was ready to say no and reject Michael's plea. I grabbed Chilled's hand and gave it a squeeze, rubbing my thumb over his hand.

"Of course...we'll help you." I but in, throwing a stern look at Chilled. Chilled closed his mouth, a frown coating his kissable lips. "But, you'll have to tell us about this whole no parent scenario."

Michael winced at the word 'parents', he rubbed his arm and thought about the little preposition.

Michael nodded and let out a huge sigh, "F-Fine, I'll tell you." He said, taking a deep breath. "It started when I found out I was an orphan, three years ago, when I was twelve. My caretakers, or so called parents, didn't want to tell me till I was eighteen. I-Instead of getting told then, when I would probably be more mature, I found out by them talking about how they wished to send me back to the orphanage."

He shook as he took a small break to gather his thoughts. I watched him carefully, examining his body language.

"When I heard them talking about how they wanted to send me away, I lost it. I ran away and never looked back. The thing that pissed me off was that they never bothered to look for me, they didn't care. So...here I am now." He said, his voice cracking. "I-I'm lying to others about my age and working my butt of to earn money so I can rent an apartment...! But it's kinda hard when you have no one caring for you, gosh. I've been alone and working for three years, three damn years with no one to look up to! No one to share my thoughts and feelings to! They gave up on me!"

I was shocked, beyond shocked. I guess I was right when I thought his parents carelessly gave him away. This poor boy has had no one by his side for years. It must've been horrible living his life with no one to smile at; to talk to.

Chilled leaned over Michael's body and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his body closer. I was dumbfounded. Who knew Chilled would do that. "I'm sorry... I really am." He muttered, rubbing Michael's back. "But...you're an...orphan, huh?"

Michael nodded, quiet whimpers coming from him. "Y-Yeah." He said. "Who would've thought a fifteen year-old would care about being an orphan, especially cry over it."

I froze and stared at Michael, "Um, fifteen...?" I asked, repeating what I thought he said.

He nodded, "Yes, fifteen." He said.

Chilled and I groaned. "I thought- we thought, you were at least twenty, somewhere around our age." I whined like a child at my mistake.

He laughed, "I get that a lot, but don't worry. I'll reach the age of my looks soon." He mused, then grabbed my hand, small sparks tingling at me. "Now that I told you,  can you help me?"

I nodded and so did Chilled. I think we both agreed to help him because of his courage to tell us everything, but really...I thought Michael was a nice boy. He needed that role model and in this case, Chilled and I could be those.

"Yeah." Chilled said, grabbing a few papers and signing them, saying he was Michael's guardian. "You'll be out in a day or two, for now you should rest up."

"I know, I will." He said, smiling softly

Chilled then walked over to me as Michael laid back and shut his eyes, his breaths coming to a soft yet calm halt. He was asleep so quickly. His explanation must have worn him out. I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"If only I could sleep so easily." I said.

Chilled rose an eyebrow, "You can't already?" He asked me.

"Well, I don't think I will be able to for awhile now. Today's events really shocked me. I don't think I'll forget so easily." I explained.

Chilled frowned, his eyes filled with deep worry and love. "We'll Skype the Derp Crew in a few hours, so get some sleep while we're here. I'll watch you two, okay?" He said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded and kissed his cheek back, "Alright, thank you Chilled." I said, laying back on the couch like seat they had. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ze."

I smiled softly and shut my eyes, a small fluttering feeling in my stomach from Chilled's words. But, there was something in my mind, a question I had about Michael's background.

.  
.  
.

Was Michael telling the truth?

 


	20. Skype Call Gone Wrong

**Chilled's View**

I looked over at Ze, my eyes portraying what I was thinking at the moment. A serious look coating my face. We would have to do this Skype call sooner or later, but now that Michael is asleep we can do this without any interruptions. I wrote our address and number down for Michael when woke up. He could call us or come over if he needed to.

My eyes wandered to Ze's, I stuck my hand out. "Do you think it's time?" I asked softly, as he grabbed my hand. I pulled Ze to my chest and grabbed his hips, bringing him close to me. "For the Skype call."

Ze nodded as he nuzzled his face in my chest. A smile made its way to my lips at this. _Ze_... Where would I be without my lovely boyfriend? Wait, I know. I'd be at home playing games with everyone, listening as Ze laughed and smiled into the camera, paining me even more knowing that he couldn't be mine. But now that he's mine, I don't need to laugh and suffer on the inside. I can actually show him how I feel about him, how much I love him with just a look; a kiss. There's nothing that can tear us apart, I'll make sure of it. 

"Yeah, I'm ready for this. " He said, his words muffled by my chest.

I smiled and kissed his forehead, resting my lips there for a few seconds before pulling away. I stared into his beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. "Well, let's get this party started." I smirked, pecking his lips.

Ze grinned and nodded eagerly, "Yeah, let's do this." He said, giving me a quick kiss before running out of the room.

Ze was out of the room like nothing. Chuckling, I shook my head and made my way to the door, a smile planted on my lips. We're going to find this guy Ze, just you wait. I'll protect you from all of this bullshit. After all, that's what I'm here for. A boyfriend sometimes...- I sighed. Sometimes they have to risk their life for they love...

Looking over my shoulder at Michael, I gave him a quick glare before exiting the room. "And you, Michael or whoever you are... I won't let you distract Ze. I can see through your shitty lies unlike him." I said, stating my suspicions on him. "You better watch yourself, kid. He's mine."

Even if it means I'll die in the process. It'll all be for _you_.

~*~

Ze was running around the house looking for his viking hat. He told me he wanted to start wearing his cute hat again. I didn't mind at all, but I liked seeing Ze's wavy hair. Just tangling my fingers in his hair was relaxing; soothing.

"Chilly!" Ze shouted.

"Yeah?" I shouted back from my seat in front of the computer. I spun around and spotted Ze with his viking hat on.

He let out big breaths of air and smiled widely. "I-I found it." He panted out, breathless.

I shook my head, chuckling softly. "Come here." I said, grabbing Ze's hands. Ze gasped, "Huh? Ch-Chilled, wait-"

"No, there's no time for waiting." I whined, pulling Ze onto my lap.

He yelped and stumbled onto my lap, his legs on either side of me. Ze was practically glowing red at this position. I was... _enjoying_ this.

Ze squirmed around in my lap, "Chilly willy! What do you want now?" He asked in a whiny voice, sticking his lower lip out.

I smirked and leaned close to his ear, smirking wider as he shivered. "I want you." I whispered huskily, running my hands up and down his side.

"Ch-Chilled, not n-now!" He stuttered, squirming around.

I stared at Ze blankly, my eyes filled with lust for him. "Come on, Ze. Just a little taste." I mused, nibbling his neck.

"Ch-Ch- Ahh!" He moaned as I nibbled on this one certain spot.

I grinned and sucked on his neck even harder, making a mark to show everyone that he was mine and no one else could have him. Ze was moaning softly, his breath tickling at my own neck. However, this was my only chance to have some fun before the Skype call. I stopped biting at Ze's neck as an awful but...accurate thought filled my mind. Meeting Ze was the best thing that could have happened to me, but all best things come to an end at some point.

There's a big chance that I'll die soon. 

Out of anger, I accidentally bit down on his neck a little harder than I wanted to. A small yelp in pain came from his mouth. I pulled back quickly and looked Ze in the eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Ze. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said, sincerity in my words. 

He smiled painfully, "It's okay, Chilled. Just be careful next time or I'll be having a hickey on my neck for the rest of my life!" He laughed, bringing a smile to my face. 

I laughed along with Ze, all my doubts flying over my shoulders. It felt good to be laughing with him, it made me feel whole. For once, I felt powerful and brave by his side. It gave me that feeling I could do anything and get away with it. That may be good or bad, but all I can say is if Ze is happy, safe and sound, I'll be happy as I can be. That's my only wish...

I want Ze to be safe. 

Muttering another small apology to him, I smiled and kissed his lips. "I'm sorry..." I muttered.

He smiled again, "Don't worry, Chilly willy. It was an accident." He said, pushing it away.

My smile faltered, "Yeah, an accident..." I said, my mind wandering off into the abyss of my thoughts. 

Ze got off of my lap and spun my seat around, making me face my computer. His eyes were suddenly cold and hard. It was shocking to see him change moods that fast, but I guess it was to be expected of him. We were about to interrogate our friends to see if they were were the ones trying to harm us. If we were wrong about them, they could always say that we doubted their friendship. If I was blamed or even questioned for something like this, I would probably get angry and blew the whole conversation off. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, looking up at the ceiling with slight fear. 

"Let's hope this goes the way we want it to." I said, leaning back forward.

Ze sat in the seat beside me, typing away as he entered his placed us in the Skype call. He quickly typed away and added Tom, Smarty and GaLm into the chat. The Skype symbol appeared on the screen and Tom, Galm and Smarty's picture showed up too. Emotions were bubbling up in the pit of my head, scrambling around with my thoughts.

My fingers twitched in anticipation, "Z-Ze, should we really do this?" I asked, unsure of our plan.

Ze glared at me playfully, "Of course we are. We didn't come this far for nothing." He stated.

I let out a loud sigh, "I guess you're right..." I muttered.

After a few more seconds, the Derp Crew answered the call, all three of them appearing on the screen slowly. All smiling or grinning.

"Hey, Chilled, Ze!" Smarty greeted.

"How are you guys doing?" Tom asked.

"Are you guys having a good time?" Galm asked.

Ze and I answered all the questions, truth truthfully and quickly. It felt really good talking to the Crew again, it almost pushed all my doubts away. But then again, what we need to ask them worries me.

"Guys..." Ze said.

"Hm?/What?" They all asked, curious to what we needed.

I smiled and waved, "It's nothing bad, we just have a few questions." I said, looking at Ze. "Right?"

He nodded, "Yup."

We were oblivious to the Crew's eyes widening in horror. While Ze and I were having our little conversation, the Crew was screaming at us.

"Chilled!"

"Ze!

"Turn around, you idiots!"

I growled and glared at the Crew, "Fineď I'll turn around!" I shouted, turning around. "See-!"

I gasped as my breath hitched in my throat. The gun's barrel was pointing at my forehead and the holder was shaking furiously. My eyes were wide in pure horror. "You- I-I... Fuck!" I cursed, wincing as he shoved the barrel against the side of my head.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Ze struggling with another person. Ze was being held back in a headlock by someone, I couldn't quite tell who it because of the shadows covering his face.

I did know who the person holding the gun was. I faced with with a snarl on my lips.

"You fucking liar!" I spat.

He hit me in the side of my head, "Shut up!" He shouted, shaking his head. "I-I didn't w-want to do this!"

"Then why are here, huh?! Why is there a gun pointing at me!" I yelled, "If you were telling the truth you wouldn't be in this position!"

"Sh-Shut up!" He screamed, tears pouring down his face. "...I-I didn't- ...I don't want to d-do this!"

"Then why? Tell me why Michael!" I yelled.

He sobbed, "I just want s-someone to l-love me! I don't want to be alone anymore!" He cried.

My eyes widened. He's doing all of this so he won't be alone? Who exactly is controlling this kid? I know Michael wouldn't do this for no reason, he has to be getting something out of it.

 _That's my only wish... I want Ze to be safe_. 

I smiled sadly, yeah... That was my wish. Ze's safety is all that really matters to me. If we were to get hurt, I don't what I would do.

_There's a big chance that I'll die soon._

But, that can avoided; Ze getting hurt. I just have to protect him at all costs. Even if it costs my life, It'll be worth it.

I looked over at Ze from the corner of my eyes, my head was hung low, but there a smile on my face. "Ze?" I muttered.

"Ch-Chilled!" He cried out in worry.

I stared at the ground, "Do you trust me?" I asked, not daring to look at him.

"O-Of course, but stop Chilled! Why?" He asked.

I grit my teeth together, " ** _Just say yes!_** " I shouted.

"Y-Yes." He answered after a few seconds.

I smiled, "Thank you."

I stood up and looked at Michael my back facing Ze. The gun was still pointed at me, but I brushed that off and looked over my shoulder at my little viking.

"Stay safe." I said with a sad smile, seeing his eyes widen in shock. The man holding Ze down did nothing but watch.

I ignored Ze's cries and faced Michael, "It was nice meeting you." I said, turning around to look the man in the eye.

 _It was fun while it lasted_.

I ran at the man with a cry, I punched him in the face causing him to let go of Ze.

"Stop!"

He fell to the ground and held his face in pain. I quickly ran over to him and hovered over him, punching him non-stop. Blood sprayed everywhere, his bones were cracking under my fists. This is for taking Ze from me!

"Chilled, please!"

This is for putting him in danger!

"Noooo!"

This is for scaring him!

The gun went off, my lower abdomen was burning. I stopped punching the man and looked down at my chest, spotting a hole going through me; where the bullet went through. "S-shit!"

"Oh my god, Chilled!"

I coughed up blood and rolled over to the side, my vision failing me. I could see a figure in red march over to a smaller figure, the red figure punched the smaller one.

"This is your fault!"

The smaller one yelped in pain and cowered back, "I'm sorry!"

While they were fighting, I stared at the ceiling with a smile. I did it... My wish came true.  Ze's safe now, as it's all because of me. The red figure rushed over to me and checked my pulse. He was screaming things, but I couldn't hear anymore. My hearing was gone as was my vision.

I grabbed the figures hand and smiled, "Shh, it's okay. My wish came came, Ze's safe. He'll be able to live." I said, smiling painfully, blood dripping down the side of my chin. "He's okay."

My eyes fluttered shut, the sound of crying was growing fainter. My heart beat slowly came to a halt.

It was fun while it lasted.


	21. Dreadful Moments

**Ze's View**

My eyes flew open as someone's arms wrapped itself securely under my neck, preventing me from getting enough air. I choked and clawed at his arms, trying whatever I could to break free from my captor's grip. Whoever was currently holding me in this headlock really didn't me going anywhere soon, I'm sure of that. His grip is very tight after all. I whimpered as Michael and Chilled argued, all Chilled wanted to know was Michael's intention to do such a thing like this. I was curious as well, it was rather confusing as to why he would do this after all we did for him! After all I did for him! How could Michael does...backstab us like this? _Why_? I gasped as Michael ran up to Chilled and pointed the barrel of the gun at Chilled's forehead, my heart was beating out of my chest. N-No, Chilled! 

"You fucking liar!" Chilled shouted with a snarl. 

Michael hit Chilled in the side of his head with the barrel of the gun, "Shut up!" He shouted, shaking his head furiously. "I-I didn't w-want to do this!"

My eyes widened, were supposed to believe him or not? I really can't decided whether to believe him or not anymore! He... He lost my trust...

"Then why are you here, huh?! Why is there a gun pointing at me!" Chilled yelled, evident fear in his voice yet he tried his best to mask it as boldness. I knew my Chilled, I knew how he acted... He was scared right now. "If you were telling the truth you wouldn't be in this position!"

Chilled...

"Sh-Shut up!" He screamed, tears pouring down his face. "...I-I didn't- ...I don't want to d-do this!" Michael screamed, his hand that held the gun was shaking like crazy. I frowned and eyed him sadly.

Michael...

"Then why? Tell me why Michael!" Chilled yelled back, making Michael flinch a bit at the bitterness in his words. 

Michael shook and sobbed in his arms, "I just wanted s-someone to l-love me! I don't want to be alone anymore!" He cried out in pain. 

My eyes flew open at the same time Chilled's did, it was like we got the same thought. Michael was doing all of this so he wouldn't be...alone? It must feel horrible knowing that you won't know your mother, your father, or any of your family members since you were given away at birth. All of his life Michael had been marked as an outsider, an orphan with nowhere to go... An orphan with nobody to love, with no one to live HIM. So why? Why was he doing this to us..? What he is going to do isn't going to help with his loneliness, it's only going to make him worse. Is he possible getting ordered to do this for something in exchange? 

I struggled in my captor's grip and kicked my feet around like a child being held in the air. He was starting to squeeze my throat a little too hard for my liking. The person who was holding me clicked his tongue and let go of my throat after he seemed to snap out of his daze. I silently thanked him for letting go in my head, of course, I would never thank him out loud. Not after this... I heard small, creepy mutters coming from the guy holding me. It was like he was...amused by this scene, well from what I could tell at least. It sounded like he was saying, 'Yes, finally!'

"Ze?" I heard Chilled mutter lowly. I snapped my gaze towards him and gasped. His head was hung low and his eyes were covered by his slightly long hair.

"Ch-Chilled!" I cried out in worry. 

He continued to stare at the ground even with my worried cry, "Do you trust me?" He asked, still not daring to look me in the eyes. 

I gulped, hesitating a bit before giving him my answer. "O-Of course, but stop Chilled! Why?'" I asked, worried for his safety along with my own. 

He grit his teeth together in frustration, " ** _Just say yes_**!" He shouted, shocking me.

I paused and thought about it. What exactly was I saying yes to? Did Chilled have a plan up his sleeve? All my thoughts were getting me nowhere, all I could do was hope that Chilled somehow came up with a plan to save us from this!

"Y-Yes." I answered after I thought about it. I was going to put my faith in him. 

A smile appeared on Chilled's lips at my words, I immediately frowned. I made the wrong decision...didn't I?

"Thank you." He said, as he stood up, facing the gun point. 

My throat went dry. What did I agree to!? With his back facing me, Chilled glanced over his shoulder at me and smiled sadly, his beautiful eyes holding his love for me.

"Stay safe." He said, causing my eyes to slowly widen at his words.

No...

I cried out, my throat burning as I shouted his name... As I shouted at him to stop whatever he had in mind. However, he only ignored me and looked over at Michael. "It was nice meeting you." He told Michael, then he turned around to look over at my direction, but he was looking at the man holding me against my own will. 

Chilled smiled and ran in my direction with a cry, he punched the man in the face, causing him to let me go. I stumbled to the ground and watched Chilled beat the life out of the man.

"Stop!" I cried out.

_Please, Chilly willy._

I watched as Chilled hovered over the man's body and continued to punch him, as blood stained the floors, the walls, Chilled's hands. It was a horrifying sight to say the least ,I never expected the man I loved to be beating the life out of a stranger who did take me captive. Still, it wasn't right to beat another person up, even if it was for me.

"Chilled, please!" I shouted once more, crawling towards him, tears leaking out the corner of my eyes.

_Don't do this!_

With every hit, Chilled was getting angrier and stronger. It only caused more blood to be spilled.

_This isn't you!_

"Noooo!" I screamed, reaching out for him.

It was like everything went in slow motion. A bullet whizzed past my face and hit Chilled. I bit my lip in horror as the bullet hit Chilled in his lower abdomen. Blood started to stain his clothes, showing me that he was indeed losing blood at a quick rate. 

_I love you!_

"Oh my god, Chilled!" I cried out, staring at him fall to his side.

I shook in anger, this was all Michael's fault! I stood up and marched over to Michael. I punched Michael across the face, screaming at him in pure anger. I wanted to hurt him even now at this horrible moment, maybe even kill him for what he did! But I had to hold in those urges for a later time, Chilled was going to die at this rate with the amount of blood streaming out of him. "This is all your fault!" I told Michael, watching him fall to his knees and cry. A pang of regret hit me, but I ignored it and ran over to Chilled, kneeling down beside him. Michael deserved to be ignored for the moments notice...

I grabbed Chilled's face and cradled it, I placed kisses all over his face. "God dammit, don't you dare die on me Chilled! Don't you fucking dare do it!" I cried out, burying my face in the crook of his neck, my tears staining his shirt. "P-Please...don't! Don't make me k-kill myself for you... Please!"

It was like he couldn't hear a thing I was saying. It hurt knowing that my boyfriend may die without hearing my voice. He suddenly grabbed my hand and gave it a weak squeeze. I looked at his half lidded eyes as he smiled gently.

"Shh, it's okay. My wish came true, Ze's safe. He'll be able to live." He said with a smile, blood dripping down the side of his lips. I grimaced. "He's okay."

His eyes slowly fluttered shut, I began to panic. N-No!

"No, no, no, no! Please, don't leave me!" I screamed, shaking my head. I choked back a sob, "P-Please!"

_Stay with me!_

I placed my lips on his cold lip, grimacing at the taste of his blood. I ignored the bitter taste and kissed him like it was the last time I would be able to, and sadly... It might be my last time. As I kissed him forcefully, forcing my tongue in his mouth. I took notice that he didn't kiss back like he used to, that his lips weren't warm like before. 

_You're slowly disappearing from my grasp!_

Tears stung my eyes more than ever, I hugged Chilled's body, balling my eyes out to his cold figure. I looked up at the ceiling and screamed at the top of my lungs. 

**"CHILLED!"**


End file.
